


Reunions and Rescues

by LadyoftheWoods



Series: Turned [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Captivity, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunter Sleep | Remy Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Vampire Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Vampire Morality | Patton Sanders, Villain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, hunter deceit sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: It has been three months since the attack that turned Patton, and the group is healing and recovering. Until Virgil's past catches up to him.
Series: Turned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779166
Comments: 63
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, who else didn't think I was gonna do any more with this? Cause I didn't! But here we go! I have a vague idea where this is going, but I fully expect it to go haywire on me, cause that's what they all do.

“NO!” He gasped, shooting up in bed, chest heaving as he tried to get his bearings, tried to remember where he is, all he could see is fangs and flashing eyes and snarling teeth, and he choked on his gasping inhales of air, realizing his sight was blurred cause of tears. 

He let out strangled scream at the sound of a large crash, light flashing, and he curled into a ball, wheezing in a breath, whimpering as he heard another crash, another flash, a distant howling noise, a tapping at his window, and the noise was too much, too loud, he couldn’t breathe, hands pinning him against the wall, fangs biting into his skin, blood, so much blood, he couldn’t breathe! 

“Patton!” He jerked backwards at the shout, the slam of a door, fear clawing at his chest for a moment as he was weightless, before landing hard on the ground, flailing, trapped beneath something, and still, still, he can’t breathe.

“please… help…” He gasped out, barely a whisper. 

“ok, pat, ok. It’s Virgil. You know me, yeah?” He managed to nod, chest tight, god, he must be having a heart attack, he must be dying. “that’s good pat. You’re tangled in your blanket, I’m gonna move that for you, m’kay?” He didn’t respond, but he stopped struggling, stopped fighting, letting Virgil carefully untangle him, without touching him directly even once. “I’m gonna reach out my hand. Is that ok?” He managed to nod once more, immediately latching onto Virgil’s hand, squeezing it in a death grip, shaking and letting out a small whimper at another loud crash, flickers of darkness shifting in the corners of his eyes as the room lit up. 

“alright, that’s good, pat. Now, can you breathe with me, pat? Deep breaths, ok? In…” He heard Virgil taking an exaggerated deep breath, holding it for several moments. “out.” Virgil breathed. 

“c-can’t. N-no air…” 

“there is, baby bat. I promise, there is. You trust me, sweet tooth?” He nodded. 

“always.” He whispered. He didn’t protest as he felt Virgil moving closer, a soft mewl escaping his lips as Virgil pulled him close, pulled him onto his lap. 

“Shh, it’s ok, little fang. You’re alright, alright? You know I won’t let anything hurt you, yeah? Nothin is getting past me, baby bat. I promise, Pat.” He burrowed his face closer against Virgil’s chest at another crack of noise, though it seemed quieter now, and the flash of light didn’t illuminate the whole room. Slowly, without realizing it, he started matching his breathing to Virgil’s, the tension leaking out of his body slowly as Virgil rocked him gently, rubbing up and down his back, murmuring soothingly in his ear. Finally, he breathed in a deep, shaky breath, folding completely into Virgil’s arms, trembling from the adrenaline high leaving his system. 

“sorry… I’m sorry…” he mumbled, lacking the motivation to wipe away the tears still slipping down his face, clinging to Virgil’s shirt like a lifeline. 

“you don’t have anything to be sorry about, Pat. Do you wanna talk about it?” He shook, feeling Virgil wrap his arms tighter around him, resting his head atop his own. 

“just… just a nightmare… about… it. Th-then the s…storm… the storm didn’t help.” He heard Virgil whisper a soft curse, and curled tighter against him. “l-language, Virg.” Virgil let out a small snort, kissing the top of his hair. 

“curse that vampire hearing of yours, puffball, I never get away with anything anymore.” He let out a shaky laugh, pulling back enough to wipe away his tears with his sleeve, the smile lingering as the last dregs of dread faded, taking another deep breath. 

“I let you get away with plenty, kiddo, and you know it.” Virgil smiled, pressing a kiss to Patton’s forehead. 

“you do, baby bat. Feeling better now? I think the storm has almost moved on.” 

“Don’t-“ he yelped, desperately, reining in his voice, swallowing hard. “don’t leave. Please.” He whispered. 

“oh, pat, I’m not going anywhere, lil fang, not if you don’t want me to leave.” Patton nodded, slumping back against Virgil, pure exhaustion cresting over him. “that took a lot out of you, huh? I know panic attacks always kick my ass.” Virgil smiled at Patton’s small giggle, not scolding him this time. “Let’s get back to bed, alright?” He nodded again, eyes slipping closed before he even felt Virgil lifting him up, settling him into bed. He sighed happily as Virgil climbed under the covers with him, snuggling tight against his solid warmth, Virgil curling tight around him, idly teasing his fingers through his hair. 

“thank you, virg.” He murmured, already drifting off, the distant thunder a mere rumble, his nightmare a faint whisper in the back of his mind with Virgil there, the sound of his blood pumping through veins, his heart beating, an oddly soothing kind of white noise, assuring him with every pulse of his safety. 

“of course, sweet tooth. Anytime.” Virgil murmured, pressing another soft kiss to the top of his head. “love you, lightning bug.” 

“mhmm. Love you too, vee.” Virgil smiled as Patton drifted off in his arms, letting out a long breath. That hadn’t been the first nightmare, of course, it had only been three months since the attack had occurred, but they had been getting better. Stupid storm, if he could physically fight it he would, for scaring Patton like that.. 

His own injuries were healing well, the splints had been taken off both his leg and his arm, though his ribs still twinged with pain every so often, and he had more than a few new scars. 

He’d had his own fair share of nightmares, since then, most more severe than Patton’s. Which made him feel guilty, because what had happened to Patton had objectively been much more terrifying and traumatic, and he knew that comparing whose experience was worse isn’t how this works, but he couldn’t help it. Worrying is what he does best, after all, and this only fueled his separation anxiety more. He could barely stand to let Patton out of his sight, pacing endlessly when he was out of the house, only relaxing when he was home, only marginally less stressed when one of the others were out with him, which they nearly always were. 

To be honest, he hadn’t been sleeping much, only a few restless hours each night, if that. Some nights he just gave up on sleep completely, simply listening to podcasts or researching mythicals, researching vampires, so he could help Patton as best he could. 

Still, right now, he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and make the whole world go away, the only thing he wanted was sleep. So he closed his eyes, nestling tighter against Patton, and let himself drift off.

…

He woke up later than usual the next morning, smiling as he saw Patton still curled against him. He was loathe to wake him, but they really couldn’t stay in bed all day. 

“Patton. Time to get up, sleepy head.” He teased, watching as Patton yawned, eyes blinking open. Virgil passed him his glasses, slipping out of the bed and stretching. 

“sorry. About… about last night.” Patton mumbled, and he frowned. 

“It’s fine, Pat. It’s more than fine. I’m… I’m just glad I could help. Come out when you’re ready, and we can make pancakes or something.” He sent Patton a small, earnest smile before slipping from the room and down the hall, lost in thought.

It was broken by the sound of liquid being slurped from a straw. His eyes widened and shot to the couch, freezing in the doorway to the living room, eyes locking on the figure there. Dark glasses, leather coat, reusable starbucks cup, and his blood ran cold. 

“Sup babes?” He felt ten degrees removed from his body, cotton in his ears, this wasn’t possible, he wasn’t here, there was no way Remy was sitting on the couch right now, smirking at him like it was normal, like this was normal. 

A door closed down the hall and his head whipped around at the sound of Patton’s cheery footsteps, and his breath caught. He saw the moment Remy saw Patton, peeking over his shoulder, ready to say a chipper, if confused, hello, saw the spell forming on his lips, and his state of panicked calm fractured. 

“PATTON, DOWN!” He yelled, tackling the vampire fully behind him, throwing his hands up, inky, trailing residue left in the air as he drew a quick sigil, settling into place a moment before a blinding flash of light collided against it. He was relieved and surprised when it actually held, sealing off the doorway. He yelped as his vision cleared, Remy standing mere inches away on the other side of his makeshift barrier, glaring at him quizzically from over his glasses.

“Bitch, are you thralled? There’s a vamp behind you and you just stopped me from smiting it into the next three planes of existence!” He hissed at Remy’s words, his arms outstretched to hide Patton from view as he shoved to his feet, pulse pounding in anger. 

“Are you insane?! You can’s just break into someone’s house then start murdering the residents! Patton is part of my family, dipshit! Unlike you.” 

“language…” Patton chimed in weakly, getting to his feet and coming to stand beside Virgil, lowering his arm. 

“Pat, get back. If this doesn’t hold, you need to run.” He muttered. 

“I’m not going anywhere without you, kiddo. I’m sure we can talk this out.” Virgil growled in frustration, turning back to Remy, missing the split second of hurt that crossed his face, hiding it with another sip of his cup. 

“The hell do you want, anyway? I thought I said I was done with you both.” Something sharp and pinched shifted across Remy’s face, an usual look for him, that gave Virgil pause. 

“It’s Jan.” Virgil scowled, running a hand through his hair. 

“Of course it is. If he wants me back, you can tell him to fuck off. I meant it, I’m done with the coven, I’m done playing your way, I’m done with you both.” 

“He’s missing.” 

“Maybe he’s just done too.” He grumbled. 

“Gurl, do I need to slap you upside the head? We were hunting, and he got taken, and now he’s missing. I need… I need your help.” Virgil’s scowl deepened, and he looked away for a long moment, trying to organize his thoughts. 

“Fine. I’ll hear you out. But you make one move towards Patton, or anyone else who walks through that door, and I swear there’ll be a dagger in your neck before you can even blink.” Remy hesitated for a moment, and Virgil took a step forwards, as close to the barrier as he could be without crossing it. “don’t test me Remy. I may be rusty, but you know what I’m capable of.” For a moment, his eyes flashed with crackling lightning, and Remy, pushed up his glasses, nodding sharply. 

“Fine. As a guest I swear to abide by the rules of the house.” Remy said, sharp and clear. Virgil shivered slightly as he felt the magic behind those words, binding Remy to them. 

With a deep breath, Virgil let the barrier fade, feeling exposed now that nothing separated Remy from Patton. He knew Remy’s promise would render him literally unable to harm Patton, but that didn’t really ease his worry any.

“Let’s go to the kitchen and talk.” He muttered, letting Patton take his hand and squeeze it once, ushering Patton ahead of him, hair standing up on the back of his neck at Remy following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Virgil have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin!

The silence was tense and awkward as Patton sat beside Virgil at the kitchen table, across from Remy, who’s posture was carefully loose and carefree. He occasionally caught a flicker of Remy’s eyes looking at him from over his dark glasses, and Virgil was still squeezing his hand. He could feel the nervous, angry energy radiating from Virgil, and the longer the silence the more tense it got, until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“So… you know Virgil, huh?” He asked. Wrong thing to say. Virgil tensed, and Remy frowned, before it slid into a smirk. 

“Oh babes, that’s funny. So you haven’t told them about us, hmm?” 

“Shut up.” Virgil muttered warningly, only causing Remy’s smirk to grow, something hard in his eyes. 

“So what do they know, Virg? Have you told them that you’re An-“ 

“SHUT UP, REMY!” Virgil yelled, slamming his hands on the table and jumping out of his chair so fast it toppled over, eyes burning. 

“Guess that answers that question. Imma take it as ‘no’?” Remy asked, sickly sweet, leaning back so his chair was balanced on the two back legs, feet on the table as he raised a brow, sipping his drink. 

“That isn’t who I am, anymore. It isn’t who I ever wanted to be. It’s what Janus made of me.” Virgil growled, and Remy scoffed. 

“Please. How long has it been, since you used any magic? Seven, eight years now?” 

“So?” 

“So, how do you think I found you, when you’ve been ever so careful not to leave a trace? You made a pact, you made a bond, and no matter how far you run or how well you hide, there’s no out. You’re bound to me, and to him, no matter how much you wanna pretend otherwise.” Remy replied. 

Patton gasped as Remy waved his hand, revealing a faint, glowing violet thread that reached from around Virgil’s right wrist to Remy’s, another thread extending from his left wrist and out through the walls. Remy had another thread leading away as well, both of them golden, though Virgil’s glowed much fainter, much thinner, than Remy’s. Patton looked down at himself, surprised to find a nearly clear string attached to his own wrist, though it hung limply, clearly not active. Virgil snapped and the glowing threads vanished, leaving him glowering down at Remy. 

“Then go find him! Clearly you and your magical prowess should have no trouble finding the snake in the grass. Just be careful where you step and you’ll be fine!” Remy hissed out a breath, getting to his feet as well, anger flashing across his face for the first time. 

“Were you not listening, or are you just that much of a stupid bitch? He got taken. He’s probably in their nest right now, meaning It’d be suicide for me to go in alone after him, not to mention if they’ve thralled or turned him by now! So unless you want Janus to become like It-“ Remy gestured to Patton, who flinched back, and Virgil growled, lightning flashing in his eyes and crackling across his palms. 

“One more word, Remy, I dare you to say one single more word-“ Startling blue flared to life in Remy’s eyes as he set aside his drink, stepping forwards. Virgil stood firm, refusing to move, refusing to let Remy get between himself and Patton. 

“What happened to you, Virg? You used to be strong. Now you won’t even let me do our job.” 

“He’s not a job, he’s a person. Not everything that’s different is a monster, Remy. If you haven’t figured that out yet you need to grow the fuck up, and step the fuck back. You’re in my house, Sleep.” Remy’s eyes flickered under his glasses, about to say something else, stopped by the sound of the door opening. 

“We’re baaaack! Miss us, heart attack tonight and sweet fang?” Virgil stepped back, letting out a small, relieved sigh. He needed the others, he couldn’t do this right now, he couldn’t handle Remy, right now. 

“Roman, surely that was a little ‘much’, perhaps they were still sleeping.” 

“Then they have been woken by my dulcet tones.” Virgil huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“In the kitchen. With a little situation.” Instantly, Roman sprinted into the room, managing to smooth over his obvious panic when he saw everyone ok, doing a slight double take at the stranger at the table. 

“What is this situation?” Logan asked, much calmer, stepping out from behind Roman, though his eagle sharp gaze never strayed from Remy, seemingly burning into his soul. 

“He’s the situation.” 

“He seems to not be causing any immediate harm.” Virgil scowled at Logan’s words. 

“That’s the problem. You don’t see him coming, then he explodes when your back is turned.” 

“Me? Oh, that’s a laugh and a half.” Virgil flinched, taking a step back. He could remember a dozen times he’d heard that phrase, a dozen times it was said in jest, in frustration, in sarcasm. “You’re the one who turned your back on us. You’re the one who left us to deal with the fallout. You’re the one who wasn’t there so Jan got taken!” 

“THAT WASN’T MY FAULT! You always go poking your nose places it doesn’t belong, you always leap before you look, you never consider the consequences of your actions, you and him both always think you know best, when you don’t know anything at all!” Virgil shouted back, fists clenched at his sides. 

“That’s why you are the third member, to keep us from getting into this mess!” 

“Don’t put this on me! You never listened when I was there! You never bothered to actually care about me! Janus just cared about my power, and you just cared about his approval, and neither one of you cared if what you were doing was right!” Remy let out a harsh laugh, throwing his glasses aside as he rubbed his face. 

“Oh, you are unbelievable! He took you in, he saved you, he taught you everything you know, and you think he didn’t care? You think I didn’t care? You think it didn’t hurt, watching you walk away from everything we’d built? Why do you think we never filled your spot? Because Janus was still waiting for you to pull your head out of your ass and come home!” 

“I am home. So you can either accept that and stop berating me and my choices and my family, or you can leave.” Remy snatched his glasses, nearly crushing them in his fist, a wicked smile on his face, that had Virgil’s stomach sinking and a chill running up his spine. 

“Fine. When you change your mind, you know where to find me. You can change your name all you want, Virgil, but that doesn’t change who you are. You know as well as I do, that you’ll always be part of this coven. You’ll always be Anxiety.” Remy vanished in a puff of smoke, and Virgil stared dumbly where he’d just been standing for a few long moments, before he pressed a hand over his mouth, breath speeding in and out, heart rate racing.   
…  
Anxiety. The name echoed in his ears, something he’d tried to forget, someone he’d tried so hard to pretend he’d never been, someone who had been terrible and awful and cruel, someone who would have killed Patton on the spot had they met, regardless of his cheery smile or bubbly personality, regardless of the fact that he was an ethical vampire, regardless of the fact that he had people at home who loved him. 

Anxiety wouldn’t have hesitated. Anxiety had done it before, after all, dozens of times. Vampires, werewolves, wraiths, anything non-human was fair game, no matter how well integrated into human society they were, they had still been a threat, a ticking time bomb waiting to blow, and needed to be disarmed before they could do damage. 

Anxiety had been saved from the streets when he was a child by Deceit. Adopted into his home, raised with Sleep as an older brother, quickly becoming part of their Coven. He’d excelled at magic, a quick, fast learner. Sleep, his ability to control dreams, to get into people’s minds as they slept and poke around, to hypnotize and trance beings into submission, finding weaknesses and information. Deceit, with his ability to twist lies into truth, to trap people under his siren spell of words, until you would do whatever he said, even if it meant slitting your own throat. Anxiety, his power to move unseen through the shadows, to slip between them and use them, to make his enemies’ fears come to life before their eyes. 

Anxiety had been molded, raised, used, by Deceit. He knew this now, he recognized the brainwashing, all the small lies that Deceit had instilled into him, he’d spent years trying to parse out the truth, trying to get that voice out of his head, until only his own was left, he’d spent so much time trying so hard to trust the others, because Deceit was always there, whispering that he was better off alone, whispering that he wasn’t worth their time, whispering how could anyone love you? If only they knew what you’d done, they would never have let you in.

Anxiety had worked so hard to stop being Anxiety, and to just be Virgil. And now, now it was all crumbling down. Because their coven had a reputation. No one had known their identities, no one still did, outside of the three of them, but everyone knew and feared the trio of monster slayers, whispered about them in the night, afraid their words would summon the coven to their door, everyone knew the stories, the speed and brutality with which they dispatched their kills, the count higher every day. 

He’d heard the rumors start, after he left, that someone had finally gotten the upper hand, finally slain the shadow Anxiety, and he let them think it. He didn’t care, it was true, in a way, Anxiety was dead, but not at a monster’s hands. He’d been killed by himself, the moment he’d stepped out that door and ran, not looking back. The moment he’d sworn not to use his magic ever again, so they couldn’t trace him, so they couldn’t call on him, so they couldn’t summon him and use him. 

It had worked. The bond was still there, would always be there, but Remy hadn’t been able to summon him. Hadn’t been able to call on their bond to force him to help, it was weak, though his use of magic this morning had no doubt given it a little bit of life, not enough to matter. He wouldn’t feed that bond, he wouldn’t give it any strength, he wouldn’t let it get there. He couldn’t. 

But they wouldn’t want him anymore. Not now that knew what he was, the monster, he was, not when Pat was a vampire, and they would expect him to snap any moment like a spring coiled too tight, not when there was so much innocent blood on his hands, not when he could be used to find them, to follow them, not if Remy was insistent and kept coming around, not if Remy found Janus-

His stomach flopped at the very idea of seeing him again, of being face to face with him, of his honey sweet words infecting his mind, and he nearly retched at the thought of Janus spinning those lies against the others, driving them all insane. He couldn’t watch that happen, he couldn’t withstand that voice, he would crumble, instantly crumble, and all of the work he’d done wouldn’t mean a thing, because the second those shining gold eyes met his he’d be lost. 

And if he couldn’t stand against Janus, then Patton-

So what, if Janus was taken? Maybe he was getting a taste of his own medicine. Maybe Remy was better off without him, with time, his mind would clear and he’d see how they did more harm than good, maybe everything would be fine. That’s what Anxiety would have done, after all, stood back and watched. Even if Janus was only thralled, that was still a threat to the group’s security, the vampire could use that bond against them, so there would be no coming back even if they rescued him, unless they killed whatever vampire had used him. Which they would, of course, solving that problem. 

He was considering this. Gods, he was actually considering this, why was he actually considering this, why did he even give a shit, after everything, why did he still care? 

“virgil?” Patton’s voice, small and hesitant, reached through the fog of panic clouding his mind, though he flinched away from Patton’s touch. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and he couldn’t look up, couldn’t see their faces, would stave off the rejection and fear and horror as long as he could. He could feel the sob building in his throat, and he needed to leave, he needed to go, he needed to be anywhere else when he fell apart, because they shouldn’t be obligated to comfort him, when they were just going to kick him out later anyway. He could hear ringing in his ears, could feel something wet on his face, but it was distant and wrong and he needed out, he was backed into a corner and he needed out.

So he did what he always did best. He ran.

He shoved past the others, sprinting down the hall, slamming the door shut and locking it, before scrambling back, eyes darting wildly for somewhere to hide, because this was too open and his mind was screaming ‘danger, not safe,’ when his gaze locked on the closet. He pulled open the sliding door, shoving it closed behind him as he sunk to the ground in the deepest, darkest corner, finally letting a muffled sob tear from his lungs as he curled into himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Virgil met Janus and Remy. His life in the coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train!

“Well. Who might you be, little one?” he was in an alley, fists clenched, ready to fight. His clothes were torn and he was shaking from fear and cold. He’d been sure those vampires were going to kill him, but he was still going to go down clawing and scratching, before this strange, golden eyed man had appeared, two bodies at his feet where the vampires had just stood.

He didn’t answer, just hissed and stepped further back, pressing his back against the brick of the alley, eyes darting for an escape route. 

“You’re a feisty little thing, aren’t you? I can teach you how to use that fire. You won’t ever need to fear the dark again.” He hesitated, and the man's eyes flashed, as he knelt.

“My name is Janus. If you would like, you may come with me for a safe place to spend the night and think over my offer. I promise no harm will come to you.” He shivered, something in that voice soothing and lulling in a way that set his alarm bells ringing frantically. But he was tired and cold and hungry and knew once the adrenaline left him, he’d crash and be completely vulnerable to anything passing by. So he scowled, but took Janus's hand.

“Virgil.” He muttered, surprised but too tired to protest as Janus picked him up, humming softly as they walked, sending him to sleep near immediately.  
…  
He was concentrating. His tongue was peeking out of his mouth, his eyes narrowed as he used all his focus.

“relax, Virgil. There is such a thing as too much concentration. You need to let go.” He let out a deep breath as Janus rested his hands on his shoulders from behind, a soothing, comforting weight. 

“what if I can’t? What if I’m no good? What if all of this was a waste of time?” he asked, hearing Janus's soft huff.

“Thinking like that you’ll never get anywhere. It’s all about belief, Virgil. Close your eyes.” He did as he was told, Janus's voice honey smooth, the kind of sound he could drown in.

“imagine a light. Feel the soft heat, the gentle glow. Imagine it sparking to life between your fingers, growing until it sits in your palm. Now. Take a deep breath in… out… and make it real.” The last few words were whispered in his ear, and he shivered at the strange pull he felt within him, tugging at something deep inside his bones.

“open your eyes.” Janus's voice was hushed, and he blinked them open, gasping, staring at his palm. A soft, violet ball of light sat in his palm, giving off a faint warmth. “See? Easy as pie.” Janus murmured, the smirk clear in his voice as Virgil laughed, a short, relieved, disbelieving noise.

His first spell. His first small, insignificant spell, but it was just the beginning of what Janus had to teach him, and he’d always been Janus's star pupil.  
…  
He was sparring with Remy. He’d started with hand to hand combat, suprising Remy with his speed and intuition. By the third lesson he'd managed to score a few fair hits on him, much to Remy’s chagrin.

“Babe, you are holding those all wrong. Did you forget everything?” Remy sighed, coming over and repositioning his hands on the hilt of the daggers, so he wasn’t choking them in his hold.

“It feels too loose. I’m gonna accidentally throw one or lose control and hurt you, or myself!” he replied, Remy sighing as he once again reached out and loosened his fingers on the hilts.

“Too tight has the same effect as too loose. You’re more likely to cut yourself if you’re strangling them. It’s just like the magic, Vee, too much focus, more belief. Now, let’s fix that stance and get to work.”  
…  
He was on his first hunt. It was terrifying and exhilarating as they chased the werewolf through the woods, slipping through shadows, letting his magic do what it did best, feeding off of and into the others' in a symphony of power. 

It was his blade that killed the beast. A well timed, well aimed throw that had the dagger sinking straight into its heart a second before it pounced at Janus. 

It howled, in rage and pain, before falling to the ground, eyes glassy and dead. 

He’d felt frozen. He could hear Remy's low, impressed, whistle at his aim, Janus pulling himself out of his own shock and congratulating him, but he just felt numb, empty… horrified. 

Until Janus came and pulled him close, murmuring how it was all alright, he’d done so well, made him so proud, wearing and eating away at his own doubt until his head was filled with soft warmth and pure belief that what he had done was right.

By the fifth kill he almost believed it himself. Still, every time, Janus coaxed him with those warm, mind numbing words until his own inner voice was silenced. Until he couldn’t dispute Janus if he tried, until anything Janus said was truth, and anything else didn’t matter.  
…  
It was the kid. It was the kid that finally broke him out of the spell woven around him by Janus’s words and sweet lies, shattered through his sense of complacency and comfort, forced him to confront the hideous, ugly truth of what he’d become. 

Because standing in that alley, the kid backed against the wall, was an all too familiar scene. It could have been a snapshot, really, except this time there were no vampires, this time he was the monster, and Janus would not swoop in to save this boy, Remy wouldn’t ease him to sleep when his own fears overwhelmed him, this time the child was the target, and he was the monster. 

He wouldn’t be the monster. 

So when the others reached the alley, they found nothing there. Not even him. He was back at the car, waiting, the kid long gone, for once Janus’s sweet talking came in handy, cause he’d known exactly what to say and how to say it to get the fae changeling to listen to him, to trust him, and that split second was all he needed to get them both out of there, and to get the child to the woods, where his own kind would quickly find him and return him home. 

Janus was furious. Of course he was. Virgil had broken every rule, Virgil had not only spared, but saved a non human, and Remy just watched the show with dark, judgmental eyes, never leaving him as Janus scolded and ranted, trying to fill his head with more lies, more whispers of how he, Janus, was the saviour, and Virgil should be grateful, and who else would have saved him off the streets, and he’d been doing so well, until he let his morals get in the way. 

“I understand if you couldn’t do it, but you should have at least kept it there until one of us arrived! You wouldn’t have even had to watch! You know I make it fast and painless.” It had bubbled over then. 

Because ‘it’ had been a scared child. ‘It’ hadn’t done anything, ‘it’ had been stolen from it’s own realm and thrust into the human one by enemies of its family or cruel, spiteful fae hoping to see some sport, and it hadn’t even been hurting anyone, simply trying to survive in a world not made for it! 

“You know the rules, Virgil. If you don’t like them, then leave.” Janus hissed, voice sharp and cold. Virgil knew what Janus had been expecting. He’d expected him to slink back to his room with a muttered whatever, expected him to immediately apologize, expected him to back down, like he always had on the rare occasion he asked too many questions for Janus’s liking. But he hadn’t. 

“Fine.” He’d said instead, pushing past Janus and up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his backpack, and started shoving his clothes and few personal belongings into it, his sketchbook/journal, his slim volume of sigils and runes, forgoing the few photos he had of the three of them together. 

“Perhaps I misheard you, Virgil. Surely you did not say fine.” He stood, glaring up at Janus, unwilling to break under that gaze, feeling the flicker of current running under his skin at the challenge. 

“I’m leaving. You… we’ve… gone too far. I will not keep doing this. I can’t.” He said simply. Janus stepped closer, and he didn’t back away, fisting his hands so they didn’t tremble. 

“You cannot leave the coven, Virgil.” 

“I’m not leaving the coven. I’m leaving you.” He hissed back, a bit of pride flickering at Janus’s flinch, before his face smoothed over, too even, his eyes glowing in the dim light. 

“Virgil. You cannot possibly think anyone else would want you. Be reasonable. You have nowhere else to go, and next time, I won’t be there to save you from the monsters in the dark.” He grit his teeth against the honeyed words, shoving them aside to deal with later, forcing out a sharp laugh instead, to hide the pain as he flipped up his hood. 

“See, that’s the cool thing, Jan. I don’t need you, anymore. I don’t need you to save me from the shadows. You taught me how to defend myself. I have power now. And I refuse to use it like you, anymore. Now. I am going to leave, so unless you wanna stop me, get out of my way.” He’d growled, lightning crackling across his fingers, staring Janus down, who looked stricken, smaller and unsure, for the first time ever, which is maybe how Virgil found the strength to step around him and go back down the stairs, ignoring the questions and accusations from Remy as he opened the door and slipped out into the shadows, where no one would be able to follow. 

He hadn’t seen either of them since, and he’d thanked his lucky stars for it.   
…

“Virgil!” Patton called after him, trying to follow, but Roman stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Pat. Did you hear what Remy called him?” Roman asked, voice slightly strained. Even Logan looked a bit pale as he thought over the implications, but Patton just shook his head. 

“I heard. I know who Anxiety is as well as you all. But there hasn’t been any sighting of him for years, which backs up what Virgil said. He’s not like that, anymore. He would never hurt us, Ro. He spent the night talking me down from a panic attack and cuddling me to keep from having another one. That’s not someone who is going to hurt me!” Patton protested, pulling away from Roman, a hurt, angry expression on his face. 

“Patton-“ 

“He stopped Remy from killing me with some spell! All he had to do was duck out of the way, and instead he threw himself on top of me and used magic to block the way until Remy agreed not to harm anyone who entered. If you think after everything, he’s still that same person-“ 

“Patton. We don’t.” Logan said, gentle but firm, turning Patton to face him. “but there are other factors to consider before rushing after him. He needs space, to calm down. He’ll come to us when he’s ready to talk about it. Forcing the story out of him would do more harm than good, given his extremely negative reaction to the name.” Patton’s shoulders slumped, and he fell against Logan, who, startled, caught him in a hug. 

“I just hate seeing him hurt. And afraid… of us.” Logan sighed, cautiously embracing Patton. 

“I know. You worry about him almost as much as he worries about you.” Patton chuckled weakly, pulling back and swiping his eyes. 

“I worry plenty about you two, too, y’know.” 

“We know, Pat. We’ll give him a day. If he doesn’t come out on his own by then, we’ll go check on him.” Roman said, giving Patton a quick hug before heading into the living room, no doubt to turn on some Disney movie or other to try and quell his own worries. 

“ok.” Patton glanced down the hallway once more, taking a seat across from it, glancing up every few moments, hopeful that Virgil’s lanky silhouette would come striding out of his room at any moment.

Logan adjusted his glasses, letting his own worried gaze shift down the hall. It was going to be a long day of waiting. He hoped Virgil would come out sooner rather than later, hoped he knew they would be understanding, but something hard in his stomach told him otherwise. He shook his head and sat down, trying to focus on his reading, failing spectacularly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil emerges from his room.

He didn’t know how long it had been, by the time he came back to himself. He was sore and stiff from being curled up in a ball in the corner in the dark, unable to chase away the lingering memories, the lingering voices that ran through his head, nearly making him curl back up in his hole until he died. 

But he was numb, now. He’d cried and panicked himself out, there was no lower he could sink, and it was too dark. Silently, he crept out of the closet, grabbing his backpack on the way out. 

He stared at it, the worn fabric, the resewn zippers, the thinned out fabric around the edges. It was the same one he’d used when he’d left the coven. It hurt more, this time. He closed his eyes, hugging the pack tight to his chest, bracing himself, surprised that he had any more tears left to cry.

He’d made himself at home, here. He had photos of himself with the others on a fairy light with clips, illuminating Patton’s smiling face, Logan’s small smile, Roman’s boisterous laugh captured on film. He had shelves of books, fiction and otherwise, some Logan had gotten for him to further his knowledge of mythicals. His drawers, full of clothes, mostly from Roman trying to spruce up his wardrobe, though he was so damn good at getting his tastes right he could never be mad. He somehow managed to find the perfect sarcastic quoted tees for him, and they made him laugh every time Roman presented him with a new one. 

He couldn’t take it all with him. So much of it would be left behind, so much of his history with them would be lost, but maybe that was for the better. If he was out on his own again, he didn’t want anything that could lead anyone back to his family. His heart twinged, as he realized he wouldn’t be able to take any of the photos with him. Despite himself, he grabbed the one he’d snapped himself, of Roman, Patton and Logan, Patton in the middle with a stick of cotton candy, Roman pointing with delight at something off screen, Logan sighing, adjusting his glasses fondly. 

He set his phone down on the desk, another loss to mourn, but he couldn’t have anyone trace it, trace him. And he had to leave the laptop as well. Gods, this was hard, it was so much harder when he didn’t actually want to leave.

He took a deep breath, shoving the sturdiest of his clothes into the bag, along with his skull headphones and his old school mp3 player. Then he chose a few slim volumes from his shelf, that same book of sigils, his journal, and a small booklet of maps of the area. He scrubbed at his eyes, trying to steady himself against the heartbreak. The last thing he put in his bag was the stuffed animal spider Patton had got him a month into his recovery, when he was still bedridden on the couch from his broken bones. Patton was terrified of spiders, but knew they were one of his favorites. He’d woken up to a vase of violet irises, a wrapped box of chocolate chip cookies, the spider plush atop the box with a little, handmade card that read “are you a spider? Cause you’ve caught me in your web!” 

He’d named it Webby, in honor of Patton’s favorite ducktales character. Patton had nearly cried at that, and they’d spent the rest of the day together on the couch, binging it. It had some dark moments, for a cartoon, and now they always watched it together.

He pushed back another wave of tears as he patted Webby once, before zipping up the bag and slinging it over his shoulder, opening the door with a final longing glance at his room, creeping down the hall.   
…  
Patton’s eyes blinked open at the slight shuffle from the hall. At first he didn’t think anything of it, he still wasn’t quite used to his heightened vampire hearing, every little thing, every creak of the house settling sounded loud as thunder, sometimes. But his ears perked when he heard a muffled curse, from the hallway, someone stubbing their toe. Instantly, he was awake and alert, eyes shooting up and locking on Virgil, who was furtively creeping towards the living room. He furrowed his brow at the pack slung over Virgil’s shoulder, and without further hesitation, flicked on the light. 

“Virgil?” His quiet voice immediately woke the others, and Virgil froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Patton inhaled sharply. Virgil looked terrible. His hair was slick and matted with sweat, his eyes wide and bags darker than ever, his face pale and breathing ragged. He looked paranoid and on the edge of either passing out or breaking down or both. He looked nearly as bad as he had, if not worse, in the days immediately after the attack. Virgil looked away, flinching, as if burned by Patton’s gaze. 

“Kiddo?” He asked again, voice dry, feeling worry clogging his throat at the defeated despondency in Virgil’s eyes, red and puffy. 

“hi.” Virgil mumbled in reply, voice hoarse and scratchy, as if he’d been screaming, or crying for hours, and his heart clenched again. 

“Virgil… why do you have your backpack?” Roman piped up, and Virgil bit his lip, face hidden in his bangs.

“You were going to leave. You were hoping to avoid us by sneaking out late, not expecting us to be ‘camped out’ in the living room waiting for you.” Logan stated, not unkindly. 

“you’re gonna kick me out anyway. I figured this… this would be easier. Less… less messy.” His voice is strangled and choked, clutching the straps of his bag, trying to control his breathing. 

“Why would we kick you out, our stormy knight?” Roman asked softly, and Virgil bit back a sharp sob. 

“it’s f-fine. I wouldn’t want me h-here either. I-“ He broke off, inhaling sharply as his voice broke. “I w-wouldn’t trust myself, either.” That was enough for Patton. He stood, walking slowly to Virgil, gentle as he tipped his chin up, to meet his eyes. 

“I trust you, Virg.” Virgil shook his head, taking a stumbling step back, back against the wall of the living room as he shook his head. 

“You shouldn’t. You really shouldn’t, you wouldn’t if you knew-“ He broke off, a sob clawing its way out of his throat. He didn’t fight Patton this time, as he pulled him into a gentle hug, burying his face against his shoulder, letting his bag drop to the ground as Patton pulled him closer, nestling his own head atop his, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“I d-didn’t know better, I d-didn’t think, I didn’t w-want to, but I c-couldn’t keep going, I just br-broke, I hurt so many people, pat, I k-killed so many people because I thought it was r-right!” 

“Shhh, I know, I know, honey.” He soothed, swaying gently. 

“You don’t though. B-before I left, before I thought for myself, Pat, if I had met you then, I would have killed you. Nothing would have mattered, except you being a vampire. I w-wouldn’t have thought twice. Remy, and J-anus, gods, Janus, he wouldn’t even give you a chance.” 

“virgil. I know. I read the stories, about all three of you. We heard the rumors and the reports and the deaths. That doesn’t make me love you any less. It doesn’t make me trust you any less. You haven’t given me a single reason to doubt you.” Virgil let out another sob at that, Patton barely managing to catch him as his legs buckled under him, probably from a combination of fear, relief, and exhaustion. Instantly, Roman was at Virgil’s side, hugging him as well, and Virgil clung to the two of them like a lifeline. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I was going to tell you and then I was too scared cause you all were so nice and I didn’t want to be alone again, so I just tried to forget it ever happened, and of course it can’t just go away, and I always do this, I always drag us into trouble, I’m never good enough to protect you.” 

“falsehood. You are enough, Virgil. You always have been. You’ve seen through traps and predicted dangers none of us would have seen coming. You’ve saved all of our lives several times over. It does not change what you did in the past, but what you did in the past does not change you to us.” Logan added softly, resting a supportive hand on Virgil’s shoulder. 

“I’m not good enough. I’ll never be good enough. No one will ever love me. I’m not worthy of it. I’m not… I’m a danger and a problem and that’s all… that’s all I’ll ever be.” Patton hissed at the tired, dead tone in Virgil’s voice, anger flaring to life as his eyes flashed red.

“Who told you that, honey? I promise, they’re about to get a face full of angry papa patton!” Virgil looked up at him with those defeated, dark eyes, and he wondered how coherent Virgil really was, if he even really knew what was happening anymore, through his exhausted haze.

“janus. W-who else would w-ant me? It’s f-funny, he lies a-about everything, but he was r-right about that.” Virgil slurred, then his eyes slipped shut and he slumped against Patton, unconscious. Patton pulled Virgil into his lap, gently stroking his hair, eyes blurring with tears as he tried to find his own voice. 

“he needs rest. He’s worn himself out, both physically and emotionally. He’ll probably be out of sorts when he wakes, as his brain shut down in order to allow him to recover as he needs.” Logan said softly, his own voice wavering slightly. Patton nodded, lifting Virgil and settling on the couch with his head in his lap. He tucked a blanket around him, teasing his fingers through Virgil’s hair. 

“Here.” Roman murmured, tucking Webby underneath Virgil’s arm, smiling smally as Virgil shifted with a small noise, clinging to the spider and pulling it close to his chest.

“he was gonna take Webby?” Patton asked, voice trembling. 

“yeah. One photo of us, too. From the carnival. No phone, no way we would be able to contact or find him.” Roman answered, placing the photo carefully on the coffee table. Logan huffed fondly, looking at it. 

“What were you pointing at, Roman?” He asked. 

“There was a bouncy house obstacle course being blown up. We raced, and I almost got stuck in one of the tube tunnels, and Roman had to jump to my side to help pull me out.” Patton answered, laughter in his voice. 

“Yes, and then you and finding emo wouldn’t race me!” 

“Well, that seems a sensible descicion. I do seem to remember Patton coaxing all of us onto the pony rides, however.” Logan, a smile on his face. 

“Ah, yes, Georgia! My valiant steed!” Roman exclaimed. “I follow them on facebook, she’s a mother now! An adorable little spotted filly.” Patton awed, and even Logan chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

“Virg was so good with the animals, remember? He practically had the entire petting zoo surrounding him, even after he ran out of food. All the baby goats were sleeping on his lap. I’ve got that picture around here somewhere, too, it was so cute!” 

“I still think we should get him a pet.” Roman grumbled. 

“We have talked about this, Roman.” 

“What? Animals help with anxiety! Besides, I happen to know a pony…”   
…

It was dark. He wasn’t sure where he was, but it was dark. Flashes of movement out of the corner of his eyes, shadows flickering just out of sight. His mind felt slow, blurred, and dimly, he realized he was in restraints, chained to the wall. He pulled, hissing in pain as a sharp, steel collar bit into his neck, feeling warm blood trickle from the small puncture wounds. 

“Well, well, aren’t you just tempting me?” He flinched, a figure suddenly appearing before him with a slight whoosh of air, rough hands grabbing his chin and pulling him forwards. He hissed again as the collar dug into his throat, glaring as his gaze met those neon green, almost glowing eyes of his captor. “You certainly are a sweet little morsel. It would be a pleasure to drain you dry.” The vampire purred, and he shuddered as he felt the vampire’s tongue run up his neck, before he lightly nipped beneath his ear. He jerked back, but the vampire’s hand was firm, and he chuckled as he pulled away, examining his face. “So pretty, too. It’ll be such a shame when I finally kill you. But such a pleasure.” 

“What do you want?” He spits, trying to clear his head, trying to spark fire to life in his hands, light that will burn this abomination off the face of the earth, but he can’t do anything, his magic is being blocked, by the manacles around his wrists, no doubt. 

“I know you are.” He froze at those words, eyes narrowing. 

“I’m no one. Just a self taught magician. I’m afraid you’re mistaken.” The lie rolls off easily, and anyone else might have bought it. But this vampire just laughed, head thrown back, wild cackles piercing the air. 

“Oh, that’s a good try, pet. But no, you aren’t. You’re Deceit. You’re one third of the trifecta keeping me and my kin from ruling over you pathetic mortals.” He snarled, eyes flashing. 

“You won’t get anything out of me.” 

“I don’t need to. My coven members are following your sneaky little friend, Sleep, or should I say Remy? And any moment he’s going to lead right where we need to be.” He bites his tongue, fear eating him inside out. 

“You don’t need to keep looking. Anxiety is dead.” He said, truthfully this time, in a way, Anxiety was dead, had died the moment he left. “He’s not a threat to you.” He won’t drag Virgil into this, he can’t let that happen. Virgil may hate him, but he’d always respected Virgil’s choice to leave. He’d stayed away, kept Remy away, even when he so desperately just wanted to see his face, to see how he’d grown up, and he would not let this vampire steal whatever peace Virgil had found away from him.

“I think we both know that’s not quite true. I’ve done my research, see. Oh, there’s plenty of beings who claim to have done the deed, but none have the proof to back it up. He’s still out there, and I won’t have him ruining things to try and save his little boy toy.” 

“He won’t! He doesn’t care, anymore, he won’t come for me, he won’t get in the way!” He shouts, hands clenched into fists, oh, if he had his magic right now this man would be struck down with all the force of a hurricane. As it is, he can only watch with a plummeting heart as the vampire grins, sharp canines showing, as he steps away. 

“I don’t believe you. And even if I did, how could I pass up a chance to get the full set? You three would make quite a collection. So much fun to play with. I think I’ll start with your little Virgil first. Seems like you have a soft spot for him.” 

No. NO, the vampire had already known, had already found him, probably had his coven members at the house already, and he cursed Remy’s stupid predictability, his stupid sense of loyalty, he should have cut his losses and ran, not tried to get involved. 

His screams echo down the hallway as he pleads and begs and curses, pulling at his restraints, heedless of the blood dripping down his neck, the sores opening on his wrists, he screams his throat raw until he has nothing left, and slumps against the wall, defeated. 

“virgil. Please. Please hear me, please listen, please just run, just run” He whispers, tugging at the weak, tenuous strand connecting himself to Virgil, praying it’s enough, any of it, is enough to give him some warning. “I’m sorry.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble finds the household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT LIIIIIIVES
> 
> I am still working on this, as well as any of my other WIPS, I'm just a little scattered at the moment, so it's slow going.

Patton cocked his head, a slight frown on his face. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he eased Virgil off of his lap, careful not to wake him as he stood. He rubbed his arms, feeling almost chilled, a shiver running down his spine. Something was wrong. 

“Lo? Ro?” He called, and instantly, they appeared from in the kitchen, loosening a bit of the worry growing in his chest, safety in numbers, but something was still niggling at him, eating at his mind, screaming danger. 

“Patton. Breathe.” Logan, gently squeezing his shoulders. 

“something is wrong.” He answered, panic rising.

“Patton, your eyes…” Roman gasped. He spun, gasping as he saw his reflection, his eyes glowing a dim red. The strange panic pulsed harder, and he flinched, shoving the others down behind him, just as the glass windows of the living room shattered. 

His instincts took over, the alarm cry of danger screaming in his head, rushing in his bones, and he growled. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt his family again. 

He snarled as he leapt into the fray, not bothering with weapons, his nails sharpening into claws, his fangs bared and ready to tear, as he immediately pounced on one of the assailants, rolling across the floor in a bloody scrap. 

Roman had his katana drawn, trying to fend off the attackers, Logan at his back with his crescent moon blades, Patton darting between them all with his extra speed, blocking the hits the others couldn’t see coming, keeping them away from the couch, away from Virgil, whom they seemed to hone in on. 

There were so many of them, too many of them, and they were faltering. Roman had a slash across his cheek, Logan was bleeding from his arm. Patton was scraped and bruised, still snarling and spitting furious, like an angry alley cat, trying to defend all three of his family members, unable to keep up, unable to stop one from getting through his line of defense, eyes locking on Virgil as one of the attacking vampires reached him, a scream building in his throat. 

Then there was a brilliant burst of black violet light that threw them all off their feet. Patton blinked furiously, breath freezing at the sight before him. 

Virgil was standing, eyes a deep, electric storm violet that covered the whites. The light sparked from his hands, wreathed up his arms, wove around him almost like a cloak. The power was so black it was white, shifting between the two, lightning crashing against his skin, the power radiating out from him, his entire being aglow with it. The other attacking vampires hissed, focusing on their target, leaving the others alone. A smile split Virgil’s face, a cold, cruel thing, that made Patton shiver. 

“You’ve made a mistake.” Virgil’s voice was an echoing boom, thunder crashing, rattling window panes, shaking the earth, a powerful reverb to it that had all of them wincing as it echoed in their mind. 

In an instant, Virgil’s hands twisted in a complicated pattern, glowing circles and runes appearing in the air before him, drawn with his fingers, then he threw his arms wide and the spell circle blew wide, encompassing all the charging vampires, enveloping them in devouring darkness. Their screams were the only sound to the room as they dissolved into smoke, and with a flick of his fingers, the dark spell was gone, along with the attackers. Then Virgil turned to the three of them, his eyes still burning nearly black, novas of light crackling across his skin. Roman shoved to his feet, katana drawn, standing guard before Patton and Logan. 

“It’s not safe here.” Virgil’s voice still boomed as he held out a hand, and Roman hesitated. He didn’t want to hurt Virgil, but this was scaring him. This wasn’t anything he’d ever seen before, and he wouldn’t let anyone, even Virgil, harm the others. 

“Roman. It’s ok.” Patton murmured, gently pushing down his hand holding the sword, stepping around him, taking Virgil’s outstretched hand. “I trust you.” He whispered to Virgil, noting the slight smile that played at Virgil’s lips. 

“I know, baby bat. Thank you.” Virgil replied, squeezing his hand, before looking back up at the others. Logan was next, hesitantly placing a hand on his arm, Roman following suit with a huff. 

Virgil closed his eyes, weaving another spell circle in the air, one more complicated than Logan had ever studied, then the world blurred like a wet water color painting, shifting and spinning around them, slowly resettling until it was solid again, and they were in a completely different place. 

“And I thought I was one for dramatic entrances.” A low whistle was accompanied with the words, and the group spun to face the small table against the wall, Remy leaning back in it, a smirk on his face, that slowly faded as he noticed the sparking light emanating from Virgil, expression shifting to shock as Virgil turned to look at him, eyes nearly black as coals, his veins pulsing with dark light. 

“they found us. Didn’t know where else to go. Keep… keep them safe…” Virgil swayed on his feet, and Remy swore, barely managing to catch Virgil in his arms as the magic instantly vanished, the black leaking from his eyes as they rolled back and he slumped unconscious, skin ashen. 

“Shit, Anx, you really know do know how to make an entrance.” Remy whispered, watching with baited breath as Virgil groaned, eyes blearily blinking open. He tsked scoldingly. 

“Did you have a stroke and forget the first lesson of magic, you moron?!” Remy shook him lightly, and Virgil hissed, rolling his eyes. 

“Be careful what you cast-“ 

“If it’s too much it’ll draw from your lifeforce itself.” Remy chorused with him, glaring down at him angrily. 

“Cool. Now bitch, explain.” 

“attacked in our house. Pack of ‘em. Was… was the only option.” Virgil mumbled, eyes slipping shut once more. 

“Nuh uh, babe, not on my watch.” Remy muttered, silver light enveloping him for a moment, channeling his own magic into Virgil. Almost instantly, Virgil’s complexion evened out, his breathing steady, and the glow faded from Remy. Virgil didn’t open his eyes, but he stirred slightly, letting out a deep breath and relaxing in Remy’s arms, the pained tension leaving his body. It was a deep, restful sleep of recovery, Remy had made sure of that. It was his specialty, after all. 

He took a deep breath, then turned his attention to the others, scowling as he saw Patton, standing with Roman and Logan. 

“Someone wanna explain why you all showed up with my half dead adopted brother and him?” Remy asked accusingly, glaring at Patton, who waved nervously. Roman opened his mouth, but Logan stepped forwards first, eyes narrowed. 

“Actually, I would say that it was you who led trouble to us. Given that Virgil has been dormant in his role as Anxiety, and you have been searching for Deceit, it seems probable that you were tailed when you paid us a visit, thereby leading your enemies to our doorstep. The only reason we got out is because he used magic more powerful and complex than any I’ve read about.” Remy softened, looking back down at Virgil. 

“Of course he did. It takes a ton of magic to teleport two people, let alone three, including yourself. No wonder it pulled at his life force.” Remy sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I thought I was being careful.” He muttered, pushing back Virgil’s hair, before lifting him with a sigh and depositing him on the couch. In a literal blink of an eye, Patton was there, Virgil’s head in his lap. “He’ll be all right in a bit, just needs some, well, sleep. Remy smirked slightly, pushing up his dark glasses. 

“So what do we do? He said the house isn’t safe anymore, those vamps are probably watching it. So now what?” Roman asked, pacing, eyes never leaving Remy, full of distrust. 

“They seemed to be targeting Virgil specifically, and if it’s true they did indeed follow you to our location, it stands to reason they are after ‘the coven’ as you referred to it. It seems our goals now align. If we wish for these vampires to leave us alone, we must find their leader, and therefore find Deceit. Whether we like it or not, we must now work together.” Logan stated, standing near the arm of the couch, hands clasped behind him. Roman scowled, not halting in his pacing. 

“You think I like it either, pretty boy? The last thing I wanted was your pet vampire in my secret hideout.” Roman growled, katana half drawn, silver light sparking on Remy’s hands. 

“Say that again, I dare you.” Roman hissed out.

“Gladly, bitch-“ 

“Enough, you two. Just… enough. I get it. You don’t like me, don’t trust me, don’t want me here. I… I get it. But I’m not leaving. He’s part of my family, and I will do anything to protect him. So can we skip the hating me part, and focus on the problem?” Patton said, voice tired instead of biting, as he looked between Remy and Roman. Remy bit his tongue, looking hard at Patton for a moment, before sighing. 

“Alright. Alright, fine, fine, for now. Once we figure this out, I make no promises.” Roman hissed again, cut off by Patton’s glare. 

“I’ll just have to change your mind about me by then! Now, what do you know?”   
…

He was exhausted. He was slumped against the wall, crouched uncomfortably, his restraints biting into his skin, keeping him from any kind of sleeping position. Every time he drifted off, the collar dug into his neck, jerking him awake. He was stained with blood, but his eyes were still defiant as he heard footsteps approaching, glaring up at the vampire who stopped before him. 

“Well. That certainly went interesting. Seems I underestimated your little Virgil. He’s a slippery little shadow, I’ll give him that.” He smirked, relief filling his chest, Virgil got away. He’d always been smart, been strong, the strongest of the three of them, really.

“If you were smart you’d let him go. He’s capable of far more than you can imagine.” He kept his voice even, making sure the exhaustion didn’t give him away, keeping his cool façade intact, as the vampire grinned, fangs showing. 

“Oh, but so am I. Something interesting happened, when my followers stormed their house. See, I expected four hunters. I didn’t expect three hunters and one very protective vampire. Wouldn’t you know, my coven turned a human a few months back, and got chased off before they could drag him back to the nest. What a lovely coincidence!” The vampire clapped his hands, green eyes flashing as his heart sunk. 

He knows what that means. If vampires from this clan turned Virgil’s friend, and this vampire is the leader of the clan, then Virgil is in grave danger. He can see through Virgil’s friend’s eyes, can listen through his ears, can get inside his head and control him like a thrall, if he’s close enough. There’s an enemy on the inside, and no one, including Virgil’s vampire, knows it. 

“Oh, don’t look so glum! You’ll get to see each other again soon, won’t that be great? Now, I’ve gotta go prepare my next move, but don’t you worry about a thing, pet. I’ll be back to play with you soon.” The vampire patted his cheek, making him wince, before he sauntered away, whistling, leaving him shaking. 

He closed his eyes against the wash of helpless hopelessness filling him from the inside out. There’s nothing he can do. 

He sunk down into his apathy, shutting himself off from the pain, from any emotion, because there is nothing, nothing he can do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Remy smooth things over.  
> The rescue does not go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

He woke slowly, body aching as if he’d run a marathon, conscious of soft voices in the background, of warmth against him, hands gently teasing through his hair. He shifted slightly, breath hitching as he squeezed open his eyes, squinting in the light, confused. 

“wha…” He blinked as Patton’s face came into view, relief on his face. “Pat? What… where are we?” He asked, shifting to sit up, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut as the world spun around him, vertigo making him clench his fists. 

“Easy, Anx.” He jerked back at that voice, exhaling sharply, eyes flying open, meeting Remy’s dark eyes over his glasses. There was none of the angry hurt from their last encounter, that was replaced with a soft concern, a sharp worry. “You used too much to get them here. You wiped yourself out.” His eyes widened further as he remembered, lurching off the couch, desperately searching for Roman and Logan, he got them out, he had to have gotten them out- 

“Virgil. We are alright.” Logan was before him, steadying hands on his shoulders, and his breath hitched once more, as he folded against Logan, surprising him for a moment, before Logan held him back. 

“I’m right here, doom and gloom.” Roman murmured, hugging him from behind, crushing him tight against Logan, and he was happy for it, glad to stay that way for forever, if he could, breathing in the safety of his friends, of his family. “you got us out, Virg. We’re alright.” 

Remy watched them for a moment, before turning away, pushing up his glasses to hide his eyes entirely, hide the reminiscent hurt stinging through him. Virgil had pulled away from him. Been afraid, of him. 

He’d never understood, why Virgil left. It had baffled him for years, he’d turned it over and over in his mind a thousand times, and he still couldn’t fathom it. They’d been a family. Janus had loved them, raised them, taught them, protected them, he had loved Virgil, and then, literally overnight, Virgil was gone. 

He’d vanished into the night, like one of the monsters they’d hunted, and he had never come back. He’d been so sure he was coming back. 

But now he was living a different life. A different group of hunters. A different set of rules. He trusted a vampire. He despised the magic he’d once been fascinated by, proud of. He didn’t know this Virgil. He didn’t know if he’d ever known Virgil. 

And it hurt. 

They’d once shared late night movies. Inside jokes. Quoted vines back and forth until it drove Janus up the wall. He’d taught Virgil to fight, to wield his weapons and his magic in tandem, to protect himself. He’d eased Virgil to sleep when the nightmares would come, endlessly, guarding him from them for the whole night. He’d fought with Virgil, and made up with Virgil and snarked back and forth and always, always, cared for him. 

And he’d left. 

Without a word of goodbye, he walked out the door and never looked back and he’d left. 

“Rems?” He inhaled sharply at the use of that nickname, gripping the edge of the kitchen counter he was leaning over tighter, bracing himself against it like a punch to the gut. 

“Don’t. Virgil… don’t.” His voice wasn’t biting, just… tired. 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” He let out a sharp bark at that, head dropping as he fought back the tears. 

“It’s fine. You went out and found a new family. A better family. Of course you wouldn’t come back. Of course you wouldn’t visit, wouldn’t write, wouldn’t at least tell us you were ok. You were done with us, after all. You made that plenty clear.” He finally turned around, dark lenses hiding his eyes, though his posture said it all. “why?” Virgil sighed, raking a hand through his hair. 

“I didn’t like who I was. I didn’t like what Janus was molding me into. I wanted to hunt, to protect people, to keep them safe. But that’s not what we were doing, Rems. Not most of the time. I couldn’t lie to myself about it anymore, I couldn’t let Janus tell me otherwise, anymore. I needed space. I needed to think. I would never have had that space with Janus. I could never have let my guard down, I still can’t get him out of my head, Remy, I…” He broke off, shaking his head. “I was angry. And I didn’t handle it well. You’re right, I should have written or called or something. But I was afraid to, afraid I couldn’t come back. I didn’t stop caring about you, Remy. I didn’t stop caring about Jan, but it’s… it’s complicated, with him. He hurt me, Remy. He used me. I know that he cared, too, but I could never tell, how much was actual love and how much was desire for power. I couldn’t trust his words. I couldn’t trust myself.” Virgil’s arms were wrapped around his middle, as he stared down at the floor, shaking his head with a long sigh. 

“I don’t know, Remy. There’s more, but it’s so… tangled. But I’m sorry. For hurting you. For… for hurting him.” His eyes were wide and vulnerable as he looked back up at Remy, eyes watery. “I just couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t stay, anymore.” Remy swallowed hard and looked away. 

“you love them a lot, huh?” 

“yeah. Yeah, I do.” He whispered, glancing back towards the living room, where the rest of the group were talking, trying to figure out what to do next. 

“Well. That’s it then, isn’t it?” 

“Rems-“ 

“We’ll get Janus back, take down this nest, and then you can be on your way, with your family. Back to normal.” He brushed past Virgil, hiding his shaking hands in his pockets, forcing his head high, freezing as Virgil grabbed his wrist. 

“Let. Go.” His voice was steel, blue flickering across his frames, sparking from his eyes. 

“Remy…” Virgil whispered weakly, dropping his hand, and he hoped that would be enough to send Virgil running back to his happy perfect family. Instead, he stiffened, shocked, as Virgil pulled him close, wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face against Remy’s shoulder. “I missed you.” 

He caved, a choked sob tearing from his lips as he hugged Virgil back, one hand against the back of Virgil’s head, pressing him closer, face buried against Virgil, unwilling to let go. 

“I’m sorry, Rems. I’m sorry. We’ll get him back, I promise.” Virgil’s voice was choked with tears, and Remy held him tighter, rubbing his head with his thumb, unable to form any words past the lump in his throat. 

“shut up, bitch, you’re making me go soft.” He managed, voice weak and watery, but it got a laugh out of Virgil, who pulled back, wiping his eyes, smiling hesitantly. Remy smiled back, letting Virgil slip his hand into his, as they head back into the living room, to make a plan. To get back Janus. 

… 

His head was hanging low, uncaring about the chain cutting into his neck at this point, he was so drained and exhausted he couldn’t even feign indifference. He was trying, with every iota of focus, trying to summon enough magic to reach through to Remy, Virgil even, despite their bond being nearly nonexistent, he was desperate. 

“Janus.” He didn’t react, sure it was his mind playing tricks on him, sure he was hallucinating for any number of reasons. “Please tell me you aren’t dead, Remy is going to murder me if you’re dead.” His head shot up, as he looked around. 

“Virgil?” His voice was a whisper, rasping, eyes wide. 

“Behind you, idiot, trying to pick these stupid cuffs.” 

“No, no, no, you can’t be here, Virgil, you need to go!” 

“Oh, now you want me to leave? Little inconvenient, I’m kinda in the middle of something here.” 

“Virgil, please, I am begging you, just take Remy and run!” He fell forwards as the shackles came loose, unable to support himself, his legs stiff and frozen, surprised as Virgil caught him. 

“That will not be happening.” Janus froze at that voice, trying to summon his magic, but it sent his world spinning, dizzy, there was nothing to draw on, he was empty. 

“please. Virgil, go.” He begged, feeling Virgil stand tall before him, glow radiating off of him. 

Virgil took a step forwards, a dark lightning crackling across his palms, anger flaring to life as he stared down this vampire, feeling Janus crumpled behind him, and he would not let him get hurt more. 

“So this is the infamous Anxiety. Thought you’d be a bit more intimidating, to be honest. A bit smarter too.” The vampire grinned and Virgil’s heart froze as he stepped aside. 

Patton was gripping Remy’s arms, twisted behind him, his face a snarl of rage and pain, but that’s not what had his attention. Patton’s eyes were glowing green, his face completely blank, empty of everything that made Patton, Patton. He understood in a single second, his anger turning to fury, cold ice settling into his soul, a familiar blanket of numb that he hadn’t felt since he truly was Anxiety. 

“You. You nearly killed him.” His voice was a whisper, but it echoed, stretching and contorting until it was loud in the silence, a void of noise eating away any other sound. 

“Did I? Well, how nice that I didn’t. It certainly made this a lot easier. Imagine, if I hadn’t been able to hear every detail of your little plan, to sneak in here, distract the minions, lead them on a goose chase while you set your little friend free. He has made such a useful little toy. And I haven’t even introduced myself! How rude, Remus, at your service.” He growled, taking a step forwards as the vampire caressed Patton’s cheek, whose expression didn’t change, though he leant into the touch absently, and Virgil could practically see the vampire pulling his strings. 

“Let. Them. Go.” He hissed, shaking in anger, barely holding in his wrath, because anything he cast would also hit Patton and Remy. 

“Let me think… hmm… no?” He inhaled sharply, looking at Remy, who was scowling, struggling against the grip, his magic clearly being inhibited in some way. 

“Patton…” He murmured, and for a moment, a single moment, he thought he saw a flicker across Patton’s face, a slight shift in his expression, the smallest hint of recognition in his eyes, before they went blank once more. But it was there. It was enough. “Fine. How about something else, then? How about... a game?” He asks, voice hard, but he could see the glint of interest in Remus’s eyes, the spark of cruel delight there. 

“A game, hmm? Now that I might enjoy. What should we play, do you think? Hide and seek? Ghost in the graveyard? Freeze tag?” 

“Capture the flag.” He counters, feeling Janus trying to stand behind him, to get him to shut up, and Remy’s eyes widened, panic across his face. He felt oddly... confident, for once. 

“You let them go. And take me. If they can find me and get me out, they win, and me and all of my companions, including Patton, go free.” 

“And if you lose?” The vampire tilted his head, sharp fangs on display. Virgil took a deep breath, he knew what the vampire wanted to hear. He was willing to give it. 

“You get to keep me. And do... whatever you want, with me.” Remus considered for a moment, finger tapping against his chin, though Virgil could see the excitement in his eyes. 

“Very well. I’ll give your team twenty minutes to reconvene, twenty minutes where I will hide you, somewhere in this property. They have until sunset to find and claim you. If they don’t...” His eyes flashed, and faster than he could blink, the vampire was before him, chin held firmly in his hands, forcing him to stare into his eyes. “you become my new favorite toy.” He shuddered, unable to help himself, the vampire laughing as he let himself be shoved back a step. “If these terms are acceptable, let’s get this party started, already!” Remus held out a hand, which glowed dimly green, a binding pact. He took another steadying inhale, exhale, knowing Remy was twisting as hard as he could, trying to escape Patton’s grip, knowing Janus was fighting for any scrap of energy, to cast any spell, to get him out of there. He ignored them both. 

“Deal.” He placed his hand in Remus’s, his own aura flaring brightly, binding him to the terms. “Don’t bother with me. Take Jan and run. The others can get Patton.” He said, meeting Remy’s eyes, then the world swirled, green eyes staring into his, his mind and emotions slipping away as he slipped into the vampire’s trance, the world going black as he slumped to the floor, and the vampire vanished with him in his arms. 

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the game!

“NO!” Janus screamed, trying to lunge, trying to grab hold of Virgil, but he fell forwards into Remus’s arms, and with a small puff of smoke they vanished, and he fell, caught by Remy. 

“Dee, jesus, they did a number on you.” He shoved Remy away with a hiss, glaring at him with enough fury Remy flinched back. 

“Why would you drag him into this? Why did you bring him here, you know better, what the fuck were you thinking, Remy!?” He shouted, though it felt like murder on his throat and exhaustion wore at him and tears pricked his eyes, but he was too furiously afraid for any of that to matter. 

“Jan-“

“I told you to leave him be, Remy, you should never have gone near him, you shouldn’t have come after me! You should have run, the moment I was taken, you should have run, and instead you led Virgil right into his hands!” 

“Janus-“ 

“He knows, Remy. He knows Virgil is my biggest weakness, and he could have stayed hidden, he could have stayed safe, instead you brought him right into the lion’s den and fed him to the pride!” They both froze as the world blurred around them, shifting and changing, and suddenly they were back at the entrance to the lair. 

“Ladies and gents, you have twenty minutes to figure your shit out, before the games begin, and then till sundown to find where I’ve tucked away your precious little pals through my wonderland, or I get two new playthings. Anything you wanna add, pet?” 

“Go. Just. Go.” Virgil, and Janus’s heart both soared and broke, because the vampire was keeping to the deal, which meant they had so little time, to save him, and he had nothing left in his reserves, he was useless. 

“Janus.” He looked up at that voice, one he didn’t know, coming from the one with glasses. 

“I’m Logan. I am the one on our team with the most medical knowledge. I’m going to take you back to Remy’s safe house, and Roman and Remy will navigate through and get Virgil and Patton.” 

“no. No, I can’t leave him here, I won’t, and I won’t leave you, either, I’m not losing the both of you!” He stared down Remy, who didn’t flinch back this time. 

“Babes, you’re not invincible, and you can’t even stand right now. I won’t lose anyone at all, Jan, I won’t lose myself, and I will not let that monster keep Virgil, time limit be damned. But to focus on him, I need you to be somewhere I don’t have to worry. And I trust Logan, to keep you safe.” His mouth dried at that, because there were few people Remy trusted, fewer even he would admit to trusting out loud, so Logan must have made quite an impression. He let out a low breath, shoulders slumping. Every part of him ached. He was caked in blood, he knew he looked like a mess, he felt like a mess, he was so exhausted he could barely stay awake even with all the fear and adrenaline coursing through him right now, he was still hazy and fuzzy, he was pretty sure the vampire had been using his power to keep him somewhat subdued, and being cut off from his magic hadn’t helped. 

“fine. Bring him home, Remy. Please.” He begged, and Remy nodded, letting go of him, Logan supporting him around the shoulders, helping him to stand, though the world spun.   
…  
It was dark, when he came to. He wasn’t restrained, so that was something, though it made him more nervous than anything else. His wrists weren’t bound, he could still reach for his magic, he didn’t feel impaired at all, other than a slight headache. Which meant the vamp wasn’t done playing with him yet. 

“You know, I heard a lot, about the infamous trio. I’ve spent a lot of time, studying the three of you, getting to know exactly what makes you tick, but the mystery of Anxiety, mmm, really kept me digging deeper. What could make the fearsome shadowmancer up and disappear? I’m a little disappointed, really, that it was something as inane as guilt! I mean, come on, morals? That’s about as boring as you get! But then to find you living with a vampire? Oh, that’s interesting, especially one you seem so set on protecting. Makes me wonder… how far would you go? What would you do, if it came down to it? How long could you last, without having to make a choice?” A slight whoosh of air was all the warning he needed, as he rolled to the side, something flying over his head and landing with a thump on the floor. Then the lights turned on and his heart sunk. 

Patton stared back at him, eyes glowing green, face twisted with a too wide grin, fangs bared and hands claws, everything about him sharp and feral and deadly, in a way Patton was never, should never, be. 

“You ran away too quickly last time, for any real play. I’m excited to test out your skills, pet.” Remus’s voice rang out from Patton’s mouth and it made Virgil’s eyes darken, power flare to life around him. He had to get through to Patton. He had to keep him at bay without hurting him. He had to give the others time. 

He dodged, as the vampire charged at him fast, barely managing to block with a staff made of shadows, keeping the claws from swiping his face. He pushed back, sending them stumbling for a brief moment before they zipped away, moving so fast he couldn’t follow. He didn’t need to. 

He ducked, rolled, dodged, blocked, letting his mind go, letting his instincts take over. The vampire was fast, but so was he, slipping in and out of the shadows, trying to get close, because if he could get a hand on Patton, he could maybe get him out of here.  
…  
He gasped, air rushing out of him as the vampire landed a blow, sending him flying across the room and rolling hard across the floor, magic flickering out as he coughed. He heard the steady footsteps approaching and forced himself to his feet, shadow daggers forming in his hands, for a moment the exhaustion and frustration sweeping away his thoughts as he charged.

Then the vampire’s face shifted. The green vanished, and it was Patton, truly Patton, looking at him with confusion and fear and panic. 

“Kiddo, please…” His daggers fell from his hands, eyes welling with tears as he skidded to a stop, inches away. 

“Patton. I will get you out of here. I promise.” Then hands were around his throat, his head was slammed back against a wall, leaving him dizzy and disoriented, and the green glow was back, Patton gone, Remus grinning. 

“You really have gone soft, haven’t you? Such a shame, if only you didn’t care maybe you could have gotten out of here alive!” He gasped as fangs bit into his neck, burning and hot, not trying to be careful to make it painless like Patton always did, rather, accentuating the pain, until it chorused through every vein and his vision spun. 

The door to the room slammed open. He heard Roman and Remy shout, running to reach them. He wouldn’t let them get hurt. He weakly hurled a sigil, blocking them off from his half of the room. He knew what to do, and it was going to be big, and it was going to hurt. 

Because Remus had forgotten a crucial thing. He was Anxiety. Just because he cared didn’t make him weak. It made him strong, it made him desperate. It was like he was back in the alleyway all over again, that vampire looming over him. But he didn’t need Janus, this time, he didn’t need anyone, to save him. Because he was exactly where he wanted to be. He let his eyes unfocus just a tad, seeing the glowing strings that attached him to Janus and Remy, stronger than they had been in years, but he ignored them, grinning ferally up at Remus, eyes flashing with lightning, crackling across his palms. 

“You. Lose.” Then he lunged forwards, both hands grasping onto the neon green strand tied around Patton’s wrist, screaming at the electric burn of it, of the strength and force of it, his power whipping like a storm around him, fending off the green trying to crack through his defenses, the poison of it slipping into his veins even as he refused to let go. 

He ignored the fire racing through him, ignored the whispers of images and thoughts playing in his mind, ignored the agony piercing through him at the undiluted power coursing through him, at the echoing scream reverberating through his skull, partly him and partly Remus, and instead bent all of his will and magic and strength into the single strand, pulling with all his might, sprawling forwards across the floor as it snapped, dissolving into thin air, along with the final traces of Remus’s furious screech, the wail breaking through his final barriers, sending him reeling and shaking, shivering against the ground. 

He felt a gentle hand against his shoulder, and relaxed as he felt the string of control between him and Remus dissolve. His friends had found him. Claimed him. They were safe. Remus would have to let them leave safely, his own power would bind him to it. 

And with that, the final vestiges of his resolve crumbled to pieces and the world fell out of focus.   
…

They’d moved fast. Remy could feel the pull of the bond between him and Virgil, it was stronger now, growing stronger, meaning he was using magic. It was easier to track him, at least, though the mobs of vampires they kept running into slowed them down at every turn, and the hallways led to dead ends, that forced them to backtrack. For every three steps forwards, they took two steps back, and it was infuriating. 

“Remy… we’re running out of time.” Roman panted, after their latest scuffle, both of them looking a little worse for the wear, Roman had a sharp cut across on side of his face from getting clawed, and Remy’s leather jacket was torn, and he was favoring his left leg. 

“I’m aware, babes. I’m trying my best here, but this place… it’s messing with me, I can feel it leading me in circles!” They both froze at a shout, the sound close, before taking off sprinting. Remy let out a blast of power, sending the door crashing off its hinges. 

Virgil was being held by the throat up against the wall, the vampire tearing into his shoulder with his fangs, but before he could make a move, Virgil shakily drew a sigil, a barrier, cutting them off from half of the room, stopping them from reaching him. 

“VIRGIL!” Roman screamed, throwing himself against the barrier, feeling it bend under his touch. Then Virgil lunged forwards, and green and black swirling together, a tornado of light and magic, pierced through by Virgil’s heart wrenching scream, and then Remy shoved against the barrier and it shattered, the tornado rising up to new heights, before finally swirling down, down, down, into Virgil, as he fell forwards onto the ground, shaking. Instantly, Remy was there, gently resting a hand on his shoulder, trying to turn him over to get a better look at the damage, Virgil instantly going limp at his touch. 

“Patton!” Roman cried, gently shaking his friend’s shoulder, relieved as he groggily blinked open his eyes, confusion clouding them, though he seemed to be himself. 

“R-ro? What… what happened?” he asked, pushing himself up to sitting, instantly wrapped in a tight hug from Roman, whose shoulders shook. He hugged him back, albeit slightly confused, before his gaze wandered to Remy, and Virgil, and it felt like all the air had been punched from his gut. 

“Virgil! No… n-no, no, what happened, what-“ There was so much blood. Remy was doing his best to bandage his shoulder with fabric he was ripping from his jacket, but even through the dark fabric, Patton could see the blood already welling up. Remy looked sharply at him for a moment, confusion then understanding flashing across his face, before he swore quietly. 

“you idiot. You absolute idiot.” Remy muttered, pulling Virgil carefully into his arms, before standing. 

“Patton, we will explain everything later, but we need to get Virgil to safety, so Logan can help him.” Patton nodded, trying not to shake. 

“ok. Remy, I’ll take him.” Remy glared at him, shaking his head. “you’re both hurt. I’m the strongest, I can move the fastest, I can carry him and not be slowed down at all. Please.” He was getting flashes of memories, as the spoke. Flashes of holding Remy, arms restrained against his back, of green eyes and sharp fangs, of numbness creeping over his mind. “please. Let me do something.” Remy hesitated, but finally nodded, gently passing Virgil over, who hung limply in his arms. 

“thank you. Patton… just remember something, for me, m’kay? This wasn’t your fault. None of it.” Remy said, rather cryptically, but it sent his stomach flip flopping. Because something was there, something that he wasn’t remembering entirely clearly yet, something he knew would break him. Remy’s words were a small reassurance, but he shoved away the almost memories. For now, there were other things to worry about. 

“Where’s Lo, and Janus?” he asked nervously. 

“Home, safe. Virgil… got them out. Let’s go.” Roman answered, gently taking his arm and guiding him through the hallways, now eerily silent, Remy on guard before them, though nothing jumped out at them, as they made their way outside and into the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reconvenes at home. Drastic measures need to be taken.

He was exhausted. He was exhausted and he longed for nothing more than to let go and sleep, but he couldn’t. His gaze kept flicking from the clock to the window, to the slowly sinking sun. Sunset. It was sunset. And they weren’t back yet. They weren’t back. 

A car door slammed, making him jump, his heart leaping into his throat as Logan rushed out from the kitchen where he’d been making tea, throwing open the door at the sound, posture stiffening at whatever he found. 

He forced himself to his feet, despite everything in him screaming to stay put, he stumbled over to the door, breath catching as he saw Remy, a soft cry escaping his lips as he tripped over his own feet to get to him, falling into his arms, Remy catching him, holding him close. 

“Where’s Vee? Please, tell me you got him, Remy, where…” He broke off as the vampire emerged from the car, the one that had been holding Remy, now cradling Virgil in his arms, and he tried to summon his magic, to get him to let go. 

“It’s alright, it’s alright, Dee, I promise. He’s on our team. He was being used by the vamp who held you, but Virgil got rid of the link.” He let out a small sound at that, eyes widening. 

“Broke the…” he slipped out of Remy’s arms, hesitant to approach the vampire, but he did seem genuinely upset and worried, and he was too focused on Virgil to care, really, biting back a gasp as he brushed back Virgil’s hair, instantly flinching back. “Remy...” 

“I know.” Was his softly grim reply. “There’s nothing we can do about it.” 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Roman asked, getting out last, wrapping an arm around Patton in support. 

“I suggest first we all go inside and discuss this there. You shouldn’t be on your feet at all, and you two are looking worse for wear yourselves.” 

“It’s nothing, teach. Just a few bumps and scratches.” Logan’s eyes narrowed, but he let it go for the moment, turning his attention to Patton and Virgil, wincing at the blood covering his body, the paleness to his face.

“everyone inside.” He muttered, ushering everyone indoors, doling out medical care, starting with Virgil, who was in rough shape, but not as bad as he’d initially thought. The most concerning was the clear puncture marks on his shoulder, ripped wide across them, which he quickly patched up, then bandaged. He had a few other minor injuries, but the blood loss really was the most serious of them. 

He’d already tended to Janus as best he could, though he was worried some of his wounds may be infected already, though it was nothing some antibiotics wouldn’t be able to handle, still, he checked him over again first, changing several bandages despite his protests. Remy and Roman were next, though except for a large gash across Remy’s leg and the cut across Roman’s face, they were both miraculously majorly unharmed, mostly covered in minor cuts and bruises. 

Finally, he turned to Patton, who was shaking, though he had no visible injuries, his eyes were wide, glowing slightly red, as they only did when he was truly, fully, distraught. 

“I did this.” He whispered, taking a staggering step backwards. “i…” 

“No. Babes, no. I was there, m’kay? You didn’t have any control over what you were doing. You were fully thralled.” Remy answered. 

“He told me. He told me one of his coven had turned someone inside. He could see, hear through you. Close enough he could control you. That’s… that’s how it works, with a powerful one like him.” Janus added, meeting Patton’s eyes for a moment, before looking away. “you couldn’t have stopped it. Stopped him.” 

“I could have fought. I could have… I should have…” 

“Patton.” Roman opened his arms, and he fell into them instantly, his sobs barely muffled against Roman’s chest, because he could see the fear and pain on Virgil’s face as he fought him, as he took every blow, refusing to hurt him. He saw his face as he snarled, as he dug his fangs into Virgil’s flesh, making it hurt, making sure it hurt, with the intention of controlling him, thralling him, using him as a toy, he could see it, what was going to happen to Virgil, and it was awful, it was horrible, it wouldn’t leave his head. 

“you need to rest, baby bat.” He cried harder at that nickname, the one Virgil always used, letting Roman tug him into motion, barely protesting as Roman lifted him into his arms, already more than halfway to unconsciousness. “Getting thralled takes a lot out of you.” 

“s-stay? Please, please, stay, please-“ 

“shh, I’m not going anywhere, Patton. Go to sleep.” Roman murmured, kissing his head softly, and he slipped away. 

Once Roman left with Patton, Logan turned his attention back to the trio now settled on the couch. Janus was sitting, Virgil’s head in his lap, frowning as he teased through his hair, resting his head against Remy’s shoulder, whom Virgil was also lying atop of. 

“Now. What is wrong with Virgil?”   
…  
Pain. 

It hurt. God, it hurt, please, why did it all hurt? 

He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and never stop, wanted to let his voice ring out, wanted to tear himself apart, he wanted to make it all just stop, because it all hurt. 

It tore through him like fire, it tore him limb from limb, it screamed and screeched and was impossible to ignore, blurring out everything else, the power scorching and eating away at him, fighting with his own, a sickly neon green clouding through his mind, behind his eyelids, trying to fill him up from the inside out, hazing his mind over, filling it with half images of twisted bodies, of screaming faces, of broken limbs and burning silver against bare skin, cackling laughter and wide, dilated eyes.

He writhed, trying to escape the fire, trying to get away from the flames licking up his spine, turning to ash on his mouth, blackening his lungs until he couldn’t breath, it burned, it burned, it burned, and he couldn’t stand it a moment longer, he was going to explode into an inferno, he wished he would, he wished it would end. 

“Virgil! Virgil, stop, shadowling, shadow, it’s ok, please, it’s ok.” He inhaled sharply, though it felt like taking in ash, managing to force open his eyes, just barely, blurry enough he wasn’t even sure what he was looking at, until it moved just a little closer, and he met those swirling golden eyes. 

“J-ja-jan-“ 

“Shhh, it’s alright. Everyone’s alright.” Janus’s hand brushed across his hair, and he shivered, eyes scrunching shut as tears gathered at the corners, dripping down his face. 

“W-what… h-happ-ened?” He managed, scorching his throat, scorching every part of him. 

“You were an absolute moron, that’s what!” Remy, from somewhere else in the room, though his voice was gentle and tight, lacking any of it’s usual boisterous teasing.

“Patton was thralled by the vampire. You forcibly severed their bond. The magic has backlashed against you, since you were the one who severed it. You’re fighting off the effects of it now. It was strong. Remus was strong, and it’s… it’s doing a number on you. Your magic is trying to purge his.” Janus’s voice didn’t waver, but he could feel the silent tremble in it, the silent fear that he refused to voice and make real. 

But Virgil knew. His magic was strong, yes, but rusty from disuse, from being dormant for so long. His was still sluggish and slow and weak, and the vampire's magic was wild and strong, and it was overtaking his. Burning him up.

“s-sorry. ‘M s-s-orry, Jan. I sh-oulda c-alled, shouldn’t’a jus l-left…” 

“Virgil…” Janus’s voice broke, and he tried again. “Virgil, no, don’t worry about that right now. You just… just get better, shadow. Please just get better. We can talk then.” 

“M-issed y-ou.”  
…  
Janus took a shaking breath in at Virgil's words, as his eyes once again slipped shut.

He could feel the conflicting auras fighting each other, Virgil's usual shadows tinged more and more with a dark, corrosive green, eating away at his energy reserves, at his own being, like acid flowing through his veins.

He’d been fitfully unconscious for nearly a full day, now, occasionally letting out small whimpers or soft sounds of distress, tossing and turning. He’d only even tried to wake him this time because he’d started thrashing, crying, caught in some nightmare.

He gently wiped away the tears from Virgil's face, feeling his forehead burning with heat.

It was much like any other illness, they’d explained to Logan, a foreign entity infecting the body, which the body would then naturally try to fight off and expel. Except in this case, instead of a virus or cold infecting the cells, it was Remus’s power infecting Virgil’s, trying to take over. Unlike other illnesses, however, there was no treatment. No vaccine, no medication, no antibiotics, nothing that could help Virgil fight off this disease. 

He just had to weather through it. 

And Janus was terrified Virgil wouldn’t be able to weather through it.   
…  
“N-no. I can’t!” Patton pleaded, taking a step back, eyes wide. 

“Patton-“ 

“I already did this to him, he’s already like this because of me, I can’t hurt him anymore!” 

“I know, padre. But none of that was your fault.” Roman murmured. 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t feel like it is! That doesn’t stop the m-memories! And you said, you said I could have died, and I wasn’t already sick and weak on top of it!” He argued, turning to Logan, who’s expression was uncharacteristically open, tiredness and worry lining his face. 

“This is different. Your influence will easily fight off Remus’s and Virgil won’t fight yours because you are home to him. That will make the change easier, safer, less risky.” Logan answered. 

“I can’t do this to him. I can’t make this choice for him, I can’t take this from him.” 

“Patton. He is fighting as hard as he can. And he is losing. He will lose. I understand your fear, but this is the truth of the matter: without intervention, Virgil will die. You turning him? That is his best chance at surviving this.” Janus added gently, though the words hit Patton like a physical blow, his gaze passing Janus to Virgil, who lay on the couch, pale and still, if not for his vampire senses assuring him his heart still beat, he would easily mistake Virgil for a corpse. Just the thought sent another shockwave of pain through his heart. 

“Babes. Look at me.” Remy lightly rested his hands on Patton’s shoulders, who slowly looked up at him, Remy setting aside his glasses as he smiled softly. “you remember how you said you would just have to change my mind by the time we got back Janus?” Patton nodded, sniffling softly. “Well you have. I trust you, Patton. I do. If anyone’s gonna do this thing, I’m glad it’s you, because I know you would never use your position as his sire to harm or control him. And I know he trusts you completely, too. So give yourself a little credit, Patton, and trust yourself.” Remy was nearly knocked off balance as Patton threw his arms around him in a tight hug, flailing for a moment before reciprocating hesitantly. 

“thank you.” Patton whispered, and Remy softened, squeezing Patton gently once, before pulling away. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” He replied, earning a small laugh from Patton. 

“ok. Could… could everyone leave? It feels weird, having everyone watch.” 

“Of course. We will be in the dining room. Call if you need anything.” Logan answered, giving him a small, reassuring smile as he passed by. 

“Come on, Dee. Give the kid some space.” Remy grabbed onto Janus’s hand before he could protest, and pulled him from the room. 

“You can do this, padre. If anyone can, it’s you.” Roman murmured, pressing their foreheads together for a long moment, before leaving the room, with a short backwards glance.

Then Patton turned to the couch, letting out a long, uneven breath as he sunk onto the cushion beside Virgil, gently maneuvering him into his lap. He could feel, hear, Virgil’s frantic pulse, his uneven breaths. They were right. Virgil was slipping away. He let out a small sob, pressing his face against Virgil’s hair for a long moment, trying to steady himself, to find some calm. 

“I love you, Virg. So much. And I’m so, so sorry.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead before gently tilting his head, exposing his neck. He took a deep breath, centering himself, focusing on the idea of change, of transformation, of life, of peace. Then he bit, keeping those thoughts front and center, focusing on making this painless and easy and safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil turns.

It was acid. It was corrosive, burning acid, clawing and scratching and ripping through him to his marrow, and it hurt. It hurt, he hurt, he just wanted this to end, please let it end, it was a losing battle, he knew, he knew it, and he just wanted to let go. Cackling laughter clogged his ears, green burned into his eyes, fuzzing over his mind and he was choking on the poison in his throat, bitter and rancid and burning, always, always, burning.

Warmth. 

Something… warm. It was hot, in a different, way, burning through his veins, burning away the sickly green, purging and chasing away the power that had been overwhelming him, and he had a brief moment of relief, of soft, aching emptiness, of blessed silence, like finding an oasis in the middle of a dessert after walking for days in the scratching, scalding sand. 

Then the warmth turned on him. For a moment, he panicked, afraid, and pushed back against it as hard as he could, nearly blacking out, nearly losing himself, and something told him if he lost himself now, he would never find his way back, so he eased his hold, letting the feeling wash over him, confused. 

It felt like soft rays of early morning sun through windows looking out onto fields of flowers. It felt like just out of the dryer laundry and still warm chocolate chip cookies that dissolved on your tongue, they were so buttery. It felt like butterfly kisses and puppy licks, a cat nuzzling against his hand with a deep purr, like gentle and soft and warmth and… safety. Home. 

Patton. 

It was Patton. 

He understood in a moment what was happening, what Patton was doing, what was going on. And he finally let himself go, let himself relax, and fold into the power, letting it sweep around him and through him and settle in his chest with a soothing, radiating sense of peace, as he let his mind drift, soaking in the quiet, letting the tide carry him wherever it wanted, because Patton would never steer him towards harm.

He could feel the change happening, distantly, could feel his senses becoming stronger, could feel his canines elongating, could feel the heat shifting and warping things inside. It felt strange, but it didn’t… hurt. 

It felt like eons had passed, by the time the fog started clearing from his mind. He was exhausted, bone wearily, emptily, exhausted, as his eyes fluttered open, vision slightly blurry as he blinked to clear it. Patton was sitting on the couch, with his head in his lap. His hands had been carding through his hair, but was now frozen in place, Patton’s blue eyes huge and watery, as he met his gaze. 

“hey there, baby bat.” His voice was hoarse and shaky as he smiled gently up at Patton, who instantly let out a small, wordless cry of joy and relief as he instantly helped Virgil to sit up, hugging him tightly, tears dripping down his face. 

“I’m s-sorry, I’m so s-orry, it’s all my f-fault, you always get h-urt because of me, I’m so ca-reless, and I didn’t want to, but y-ou were gonna die, V-virg, I’m s-sorry, I’m-I’m-“ 

“Shhh. It’s ok, Patton, it’s ok, little fang.” 

“It isn’t! It isn’t, I h-ad to ch-ange you, I t-turned you, and y-you didn’t even get a say, you di-dn’t get a choice, and that isn’t r-right! You’re a v-ampire.” Patton whispered, face hidden against Virgil’s chest. 

“Patton.” Virgil said softly, carefully moving shifting away just a bit, tilting Patton’s chin up, though he refused to meet his eyes. “I know, Pat. I know you did. I could feel it.” Patton flinched back, hugging himself. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered again. “I’m sorry, I keep h-hurting-“ 

“No, Pat, no. It didn’t hurt, baby bat.” Patton did look up at him then, eyes wide and slightly disbelieving. 

“It d-idn’t?” He took Patton’s hands in his, squeezing them softly. 

“No. Not even a little. It was… odd, but it didn’t hurt. It felt like… like warmth, and safety and… and home.” Virgil murmured, and Patton’s breathing hitched for a moment, before more tears started to fall, and he lunged forwards, wrapping Virgil in another tight, all consuming hug, tucking his head over Virgil’s shoulder, feeling Virgil hold him back just as tight, before letting out a body shaking yawn against his chest, making Patton let out a small giggle. 

“Tired?” He asked. 

“uh hm. Feel better, though. Just tired.” A moment of silence passed, before Virgil shifted slightly, nestling closer. “It’s not your fault, ok, Pat? ‘S not. And I’m not mad. Never at you, for anything, specially not this. It’ll be ok. And ‘m glad… ‘m glad you won’t be alone, now. Was worried, bout you.” Virgil murmured, eyes slipping closed as he drifted off once more, into a peaceful, deep, dreamless, sleep, feeling Patton rubbing his back, sniffling softly as he slipped away.  
…  
He couldn’t help the tears. He was always emotional, but the last few days had been incredibly stressful, and he couldn’t help but bawl quietly against Virgil’s shoulder, at his words. 

He wasn’t mad. He didn’t blame him. The most striking was the last thing he’d said, though, that’s what was shaking him to his core, that Virgil had been thinking of him, worried about him, being alone. 

He’d never voiced the fear. But every once in a while, during a happy moment, laughing at a movie, cooking dinner together, Logan’s smile or Roman’s proclomations, Virgil’s quiet huff, sent a pang through his chest, because one day they’d all be gone, and he’d still be there, same as ever. He’d lose them one by one, and sometimes the despair and lonliness nearly choked him, it was so strong. 

But Virgil had known. Of course he had, he always noticed things like that, always caught on to whatever was bothering them before they even knew something was bothering them, he was so… attuned to them, emotionally. And some hope bloomed in his chest, because it had sounded like Virgil was willing to stay with him, as long as they lived, which could be a very long time indeed. 

“Oh, Virg… I love you, kiddo. So much.” He murmured, finally drawing back just a bit, wiping his face on his sleeve, trying to shift Virgil back to lying down, but he let out a small whine, clinging harder to his shirt. “Ok, bud, that’s ok. I won’t let go.” He answered softly, stretching out across the couch, Virgil curled atop him, against his chest, his head tucked just under Patton’s chin, against his heart. 

He startled at a noise from the doorway, looking up in surprise to see Logan standing there. It was late, late enough everyone should have been in bed, though he doubted anyone was actually sleeping. Except maybe Janus, he was pretty sure Remy had used his power on him to make him actually rest. 

“I heard voices.” Logan said softly, his eyes dark and tired, shoulders slumped with exhaustion. 

“He woke up. It… it worked. You were right, Lo, it worked and he’s ok. He’s not… not upset.” 

“I told you he wouldn’t be, Pat. If he wakes for longer next time, be sure to call us. He needs to feed as soon as possible, just to be safe.” He flushed slightly, remembering how he’d nearly starved himself when he first turned, for fear of hurting someone. How Virgil was the first one to get through to him. Logan seemed to realize what he’d said, and backpeddaled stutteringly, making him laugh. 

“It’s ok, Lo. I know what you meant. You were right then, anyway, and your right now, and your so smart you’re almost always right.” He soothed, making Logan blush further.

“Here, you should eat too.” Logan said, rolling up his sleeve. 

“I’m fine, Lo.” He replied, rather unconvincingly, based on Logan’s stern glance. 

“Patton. You have not eaten since Remy’s arrival, correct? So it has been at least five days, plus the stress you have been under both physically and mentally from this whole ordeal using up your energy faster than normal. You need to eat, and since we are at Remy’s, there is not any pre drawn blood. Therefore I am politely demanding you to eat something.” Logan answered, tone brooking no argument though his eyes were gentle as he held out his arm. 

“Ok. Ok, ok. I don’t why I bothered arguing, I just said you were always right.” Patton gently took Logan’s wrist, still wincing somewhat as his fangs bit into the skin. He still wasn’t used to this, still hated it quite a bit even though he knew it wasn’t hurting Logan. Still, he made sure to drink until he was actually full, before slowly pulling away, letting the punctures heal up almost instantly. 

“you need to rest too, Lo. If you and Roman don’t go to bed soon, I’ll send Remy after you both.” He smiled at Logan’s soft chuckle, the nerd reaching out and gently ruffling his hair. 

“Alright, that’s fair. Goodnight, Pat.” Logan murmured, getting up after another long moment, shooting him a final tired smile as he left the room, no doubt to drag Roman to bed.  
…  
“Virgil. I’m sorry, shadow, I’m so… I’m such an idiot. I love you. I hope you know that, that I meant that, I genuinely have always loved you, my little warrior. I always wanted the best for you, and I see now why the best was you leaving. I could never have given you what you found here, I could never have helped you become the person you are now, I was too blinded by my own ideals to see through to yours. I wish Remy had let you be, I told him to leave you alone, no matter the circumstances, but you know how he does with orders.” There was a shaky half laugh, and he realized there was a hand in his. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I delibritaley, intentionally hurt you. And I regret it so much, and I’m so proud of you, Vee. I’m so, so proud of everything you’ve become.” He felt the hand start to draw away, and instinctively squeezed tighter, hearing the hitch of breath at his action, managing to pry open his eyes after a long moment. 

“Janus?” Virgil mumbled sleepily, trying to sit up, and gasping as the world spun, clenching his fists against the dizziness, until it finally abated. 

“virgil…” Janus let out a short sob and pulled him close, into his arms, hugging him tightly. Virgil froze for a moment, before returning the embrace, clinging onto Janus with all his might. “I was so scared, shadow. I tried, I tried to warn you, warn Remy. I tried, so hard, and it wasn’t enough. What were you thinking? Why would you…” He felt Janus sob once more. “you saw me. You knew what he could do. Why would you take my place, why… you moron, why?” Janus pulled back, half glaring half pleading now, searching Virgil’s face for the answer. 

“I had a better chance. I knew I could free Pat if I got close. I could still fight, wasn’t drained.” He shrugged, and Janus’ gaze hardened. 

“You told us to go. Repeatedly. You had no expectation of being rescued yourself. So try again.” He let out a deep breath and looked away, trying to formulate an answer, before deflating, choosing honesty. 

“Remy… doesn’t have anyone else. And as much as Pat and Ro and Lo care about me, they still all have each other. They were fine before me, and… and they’d be just fine without me. I was… am… the expendable one. It’s my job to keep everyone safe. No matter what that means for me. I don’t-“ 

“Don’t you dare say you don’t matter, Virgil. Don’t you dare lie like that to me.” 

“It’s not a lie, Jan. It’s one of the only things I was certain you told the truth about. I don’t matter, not like the rest of you do. I never have. And it’s fine.” Virgil shrugged, and Janus felt his heart crack, because he had, he had said that to Virgil, before he left, he’d said so many things then, out of anger and fear and desperation that he didn’t mean, but they had all stuck and lingered and festered in Virgil’s mind. That’s what his magic did, after all, twisted lies into truths. And Virgil had always been so susceptable to his brand of magic. 

“Virgil. I said that. But I never, never meant it. You are worth so much, shadow, you are worth everything, and you nearly died, before I could even start making this right.” 

“Well I am. Dead, I mean. Technically, anyway.” Virgil muttered, making Janus snort, reaching out and brushing back his hair. 

“Always so obstinate. I couldn’t care less where you lie on the living to undead scale, I just care that you’re still here, and still you, Virgil. That’s all I care about. Speaking off, I promised I’d get Logan if you woke up. You need to feed, and unfortunately, he’s forbidden me from letting you drink from me at the moment, something about needing to recover myself.” Virgil stiffened, and Janus frowned. “what is it, vee?” 

“you would let me bite you?” 

“Of course, Virg. I trust you.”

“What about Patton? Do you trust him?” Virgil’s voice hardened, and he pulled back slightly. 

“Not completely.” 

“If you hurt him-“ 

“I won’t, Vee, I-“ 

“Don’t. If I weren’t associated with him, you would have killed him on sight. Don’t pretend otherwise. It never mattered to you, who they were, just what.” 

“I know. But I promise you, Virgil, I will not hurt him, or anyone here. I… learned. You left and I learned from it.” He felt the shiver of magic Janus used to swear to his words, binding him to them, and relaxed marginally.

“Virgil-“ 

“Just… just go get Logan.” He muttered, and Janus’s heart sunk at the distance in his eyes, his voice, as he pulled his knees to his chest and moved to the far side of the couch. He’d known it wasn’t going to be that easy, but for a moment… for a moment everything had been as it used to be, and he’d had the audacity to hope. Instead, he silently left the room, going in search of Logan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus speaks with Remy, and the gang tries to instill some sense of self worth into Virgil.

Remy looked up from his phone as his door swung open, watching as Janus slammed it lightly behind him, before flopping face first onto the bed, with a huge groan, hands gripping at his hair. 

“Didn’t go well?” He asked casually, raising an eyebrow at Janus’s response, too muffled for him to understand anything that was said. 

“You wanna try that again, babes?” Janus rolled over onto his back, turning his head to glare at Remy. 

“I said what gave it away?” 

“Hmm, the moping, mostly.” Remy shrugged, smiling as he dodged a pillow thrown at his head.

“What else can I do, right now? He told me to go away. He barely even trusts me to be here without hurting anyone, and he certainly doesn’t trust me with himself.” 

“But he wants to. He does, Jan, or he wouldn’t have gone this far to help us.” 

“He said he didn’t matter. He did it because he didn’t matter. Because we have each other, and the others have their little group, and everything would be fine without him. He believes that, Remy. He believes that because I told him so.” Remy inhaled sharply, setting aside the phone, finally turning his entire attention to the sulking Janus sprawled across the bed, letting out a low whistle. 

“That was low of you.” 

“Yes, thank you Remy, I hadn’t already thought that myself. You’re an absolute genius.” He snapped, rubbing his face and running his hands through his hair. 

“see, that? That’s not helpin your case.” Remy replied, rolling his eyes. 

“he’s not scared of you.” Janus muttered petulantly. Remy snorted. 

“You didn’t see what happened when I first showed up. I tried to smite the hell outta Patton. Then I revealed he was Anxiety to all his buddies. Then he showed up in my house drained from using too much to teleport them all to safety. Then we decided we were about even on the trying to kill and hurt each other scale, and made up. But I’m not the one who hurt him, Jan, of course it was easier for me. But he does miss you. He does care. He just doesn’t trust you. That’s what you need to change.” 

“How? How do I possibly do that when he thinks every word out my mouth is a lie or manipulation?” Remy shrugged. 

“I don’t know. That’s up to you to figure out.” He just groaned again, glaring at Remy as he slapped his hand away from his wrist, where he’d been unconsciously rubbing. The skin there had been rubbed raw and red from the chains, and now that it was healing it itched like the devil. “Don’t give me that look. You’re the bitch who got caught, deal with it.” He squawked indignantly, smacking Remy with another pillow, nailing him this time, before sliding over to lean against him with a sigh. 

“I hate you.” He muttered, resting his head against Remy’s shoulder, Remy’s arm snaking around his waist to support him. 

“Same. Totally despise you.” He replied evenly with a grin, grabbing for his phone again. “Now shut up, it’s the first ep of the bachelorette and I have got to see what douches they got for this season. Fuck my life if one of them is actually named Chad.”   
…  
“Virgil.” He looked up, drawn out of his own thoughts at the quiet whisper of his name, Roman standing in the doorway, looking stricken. 

“Heya, Princey.” He muttered back, giving his small two fingered salute, Roman smiling at the action, coming to sit across from him on the couch, knees folded under him. “What’s… what’s up?” 

“Logan coaxed Patton to bed. We’ve been taking turns doing that, with the promise of cuddles.” Virgil smirked, imagining the koala hug Logan must be enduring right now, knowing he loved it despite his protests otherwise. “Janus said he’d watch you for a bit, so I was just waking up from a nap when Remy got me.” His eyes clouded for a moment at the mention of Janus, before he shook his head, rid himself of those thoughts. “Virgil… I…” He’s surprised as Roman doesn’t finish his sentence, instead reaches out, pulls him into a hug. He doesn’t resist, folding into the warmth immediately, feeling safe, so safe, surrounded by Roman. 

“you scared us. You scared me. I thought… I thought I was gonna lose you. Even after, when both Logan and Pat said you’d turned and it was safe, I still couldn’t stop thinking something was going to go wrong.” 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered in response to Roman’s choked words, unsure what else to say, his own throat tight with emotion.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing.” He bit back a soft whine as Roman ran a hand through his hair, the action so gentle and soothing and soft, he melted against it, humming in contentment. 

“You need to eat.” That shattered his peace of mind, and he instantly started pulling away, denials ready to fall from his lips, stopped as Roman looked at him sternly. 

“Everything you said to Patton after he turned applies to you too, stormy night. Just a human with weird dietary needs, I believe you said. Also something about physically fighting him if he was negative towards himself for his new needs?” He scowled, having his own words thrown back at him, though the upturn to Roman’s lips was hard to resist. 

“Why do I have to be so smart?” He muttered. 

“Truly a burden. Now, how do you want to do this?” He hesitated again, and Roman raised an eyebrow. 

“No, I know, I agree, that I should, um, eat, but… I don’t wanna do anything wrong. I don’t wanna hurt you on accident. Can we just… can we wait until Patton’s up?” 

“Oh. Of course, Virg. If that’ll help, of course. As long as you promise you will eat, today, at some point.” Roman agreed, opening his arms back up, Virgil snuggling against him once again.

“I will.” He answered, closing his eyes and letting Roman play with his hair, rub his arms, knowing the actions were as reassuring and soothing to him as they were to Roman, the constant contact reassuring the both of them that this was real.

“Virgil… I don’t know what I would do if we’d lost you. I’d be heartbroken, we all would. When all that magic backfired on you… when the barrier broke… you went so still. I… Virgil, please, please never scare me like that again. Never give yourself up like that again.” Virgil didn’t answer. Roman knew he was still awake, could feel how he stilled at his words, and he brushed back Virgil’s hair, meeting his dark eyes. 

“I have to keep you safe. I… all of you. I’m not worth any of you.” 

“You are. You’re worth just the same as me or Patton or Logan. You mean just as much to me as each of them. You are part of our team, and part of our family, and it would kill me if we lost you, if we lost you because you thought you weren’t… weren’t enough, for us. Promise me you’ll remember that, the next time you’re about to do something as monumentally stupid as what you pulled back there.” That made Virgil let out a small, watery laugh, burying his face against Roman’s chest, whose arms encircled him once again, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. “I love you, virg. We all do. So much. We will fight just as hard for you as you do for us, you just need to let us.” He reassured, feeling Virgil cave as he let out another shuddering breath. 

“I’ll… try.” 

“That’s all I’d ever ask, Virg. Just try.” They sat in silence for another long moment before Roman hesitated, trying to find what he wanted to say. 

“Virg… about Janus…” He felt Virgil tense up instantly, hands fisting tighter around his shirt, everything about him thrumming with caution. “I know he hurt you. I know that damage is still there, I know it’s part of why you constantly see yourself as lesser than the rest of us, but I know you still care about him, Virg. And I know… he cares about you, too. He loves you, Virgil.” 

“He used me. That’s all.” Virgil replied, trying to pull away, but Roman gently held him firm, meeting his eyes. 

“Virgil. I have never seen anyone as terrified in my life as Janus, after you gave yourself up. When we got home with you. He’s been a mess, more than any of the rest of us, and absolutely scared out of his mind that we were going to lose you. It was he who first suggested Patton turning you, when it became clear you weren’t going to wake up on your own.” Virgil stilled, confusion flitting across his face. 

“He… suggested it? Why…” 

“Because he loves you, Virg. More than anything else, he loves you.” Roman murmured, smiling gently, running his hands up and down Virgil’s arms, grounding him. “I know it’s overwhelming. And I don’t think he expects everything to be just hunky dorey between you two now, but just… just think about giving him another chance, ok?” Virgil bit his lip, clearly thinking. 

“He hasn’t… wasn’t rude or mean or… anything, towards Pat?” 

“No. He’s been perfectly civil. Helped, actually, when Pat remembered fully what had happened. That he’d been thralled. Also helped him feel better about turning you. He was pretty… pretty torn up about it.” 

“ok. I… I’ll think about it.” Roman kissed his head softly, not moving away afterwards, resting his head atop Virgil’s, closing his eyes and taking in a shuddering breath. 

“I am never letting go of you.” He mumbled, relishing Virgil’s soft snort, though the little emo made no attempt to move away, either. 

“God save me from Patton.” Virgil muttered in reply, making Roman grin. 

“Y’know, at least you don’t have to change your style. I mean, your aesthetic totally screams vampire to begin with, dark and gloomy. Not to mention you’re practically nocturnal to begin with. Now that I’m thinking about it, are we sure you weren’t already a creepy creature of the night?” 

“I mean, I thought it was common knowledge Princey. I never tried to hide my cryptid ways.” Virgil replied, and Roman could hear the smile on his face, the laughter in his voice, and it had never felt so good to hear Virgil even the tiniest bit happy. He felt Virgil perk up suddenly, pulling out of his arms and bracing himself. 

“What is it?” 

“Pat just woke up. You can’t hear him? Right, right, vampire senses. That’s… gonna take some getting used to.” He muttered at Roman’s eyebrow raise. 

“At least we got rid of the stronger scented candles already.” Roman replied, looking down the hall as the door opened. It took two milliseconds for Patton’s eyes to lock on Virgil’s, and then he was instantly down the hallway, arms around Virgil, hugging him so tight he could barely breathe for a moment, though he didn’t really mind all that much. 

“See! I told you I heard him! Oh my goodness, how are you feeling? Are you still tired? You didn’t have any nightmares, did you?” Patton had pulled back slightly, searching his face for any sign of distress, hands grasping his as if they were the only solid thing on earth, eyes wide behind his glasses. 

“I’m fine, Pat. But, um. Roman said… I should eat.” 

“You should.” Logan agreed, looking at him softly. 

“Right. I just… don’t want to hurt anyone. On accident. By doing it wrong. So. I was waiting for Patton.” He explained awkwardly. 

“Ah. I see. Well, I will leave you three to it, then. Patton drank from me last night, so it really should be Roman, for safety’s sake. I’ll get started on some food for everyone.” Virgil snorted. 

“Good luck finding anything not filled almost solely with sugar. This is Remy’s place, after all.” Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I am aware of the challenges, yes.” Logan muttered, stalking into the kitchen, making Virgil smirk before his expression turned serious, and a bit nervous, attention shifting back to Patton and Roman.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Loving Virgil Hours, and loopy Roman, as a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in a row (3 if we count the chapter of Mortals and Fae)! Today has been productive.

“Ok, so, it’s actually pretty easy, even though it’s a little… awkward, I guess. But you’ll be able to feel when you’ve taken enough, you’ll feel full like usual. And you’ll also be able to feel how Roman’s reacting to the blood loss, and you’ll know when it isn’t safe to take anymore. Here.” Patton carefully moved, so Roman was sitting across from Virgil on the couch, placing Roman’s wrist in Virgil’s hand.

“Is it… will it… hurt? Him?” Virgil asked, nervously avoiding everyone’s eye contact. 

“Oh, sweetie. Not if you don’t want it to. It didn’t hurt when I did it, right?” Slowly, Virgil shook his head. 

“It didn’t.” 

“Right. So just think of warm and cozy and comfort, and kinda push that towards Roman when you bite, and it won’t hurt a bit. That also is what helps the bites heal up right away.” He hesitated, again, and Roman nudged him gently. 

“What is it, finding emo?” 

“Sorry, I should just do it and stop asking all these questions-“ 

“Hey. It’s ok, Virgil. It’s all new, to you, it’s ok to ask all this, especially if it helps make you feel better. Logan helped me figure it out a lot, and I’ve learned a lot since then too, so I should have a pretty good idea about most stuff. Go ahead. Ask.” Patton answered softly, resting a hand on his knee, and Virgil swallowed dryly, ears reddening just a bit. 

“Um. What… whatdoesittastelike?” came out in a rush and Virgil felt Patton gently squeeze his leg. 

“I think it’s a little different for everyone, and also depending on whose blood it is. Um. Yours was… fruity?” Virgil’s brows furrowed as he looked at Patton, a slight upturn tugging at his lips. 

“Fruity?” 

“Yeah. Like… rasberries and oranges, kinda. Sweet but with a bit of sour pop to it. So, it won’t taste like blood. Cause, that’d be gross.” Patton replied, getting a small snort out of Virgil. “Is there anything else?” Slowly, Virgil shook his head. 

“No. I guess… that’s all. I’m, um, gonna bit you, now?” Virgil asked more than said, lifting Roman’s wrist, turning it towards him, cheeks burning red. 

“Go for it, Virg.” Roman agreed. He took a deep breath, then ever so carefully sunk his fangs into Roman’s skin. He focused on warm things, sunshine on a summer day, soft grass, sweet flowers, things Roman liked, the perfect day, trying to push that towards him, as he drank. He was surprised to find it tasted… good? It wasn’t like Patton had described, not for him, anyway. It tasted a bit bitter, but with hints of swirling sweetness, like coffee, almost, but headier, deeper, fuller. 

“Oh.” Roman said after a moment, and he instantly pulled back, careful as he removed his fangs, relieved to see the spots already healing, closing, before allowing himself to freak out at Roman’s small ‘oh’ and the look on his face, dazed and out of it, not at all himself. 

“Fuck. What did I do? How do I fix it? What’s wrong? Did I take too much? It didn’t feel like too much, I mean, I feel full but not that full, what if I’m venomous? Could I be venomous? Is Princey dying cause I’m venomous?” 

“You aren’t venomous, Virgil.” Logan said, popping his head in from the kitchen, no doubt at Virgil’s slight increase in volume and panicking breath. “Roman, can you look at me, please?” Logan asked, coming around the front of the couch. Roman complied with a happy hum, following Logan’s finger easily, though his eyes were dilated. “It seems Roman has experienced a large release of dopamine and serotonin, based on his dilated pupils and… very relaxed state.” Logan finished as Roman swiped his glasses, putting them on his own face upside down. 

“Look at me! ‘I am logan! I’m so smart! I know everything bout everything!” Logan sighed and snatched back his glasses, rubbing them on his shirt as Patton giggled. “Lo, you’re the best, though! You’re so nice and patient and smart, even when I know I’m annoying you. I love you.” Roman said, slightly slurred, though he seemed sincere. 

“So he’s… he’s ok?” Virgil asked, yelping as Roman wrapped his arms around him, pulling him onto his lap and hugging him like a teddy bear, face pressed against his back. 

“love you too, Virgil. You’re good. I know you don’t think you are, sometimes, even most of the time, but you are, so, so, so, good.” He mumbled, making Virgil’s ears burn, though he didn’t try to escape the hold, rather sunk into it, letting out a long breath. 

“He is fine. I would guess you simply were so worried about causing harm you went the other direction and provided an overwhelming sense of comfort and calm, thus triggering the release of the ‘happy hormones’ as they’re known. No doubt due to your incredibly strong protective instincts and overall incredibly empathic personality, it is easier than for most to make the process not only painless, but enjoyable.” His face was burning again at Logan’s categorization of him, wanting to argue, but knowing Patton would fight him if he did. 

“It’s enjoyable. Losing all control of your inhibitions is enjoyable.” He said flatly, looking between Logan and Patton. 

“Occasionally, yes. We will simply have to take these extra effects into account in the future, and make sure whoever you drink from is aware of them and prepared. It is like being mildly buzzed, based on his attitude. I would expect it to wear off quite quickly, though, as the effects of the blood draw fade.” Logan explained, and Virgil let out another long breath. He’d never seen the point of drinking, he hated losing any control over himself, over anything, especially his senses. His logic. 

“ok. If that’s all it is… that’s ok then.” He mumbled, sensing the relief washing through Logan, only now realizing how worried he’d been about his reaction to this unforeseen side effect. 

“Pat, c’mere! Snuggle pile!” Roman called, and Patton giggled, slipping onto the couch, wrapping around Virgil from the other side, sandwiching him between himself and Roman, both of their arms reaching around him to hug each other as well. It felt… nice, even if he grumbled about it. Then Logan gave up his show of reluctance, hugging all three of them tightly, letting out some of his own tension, and oh, suddenly Virgil was crying. 

Instantly, three voices were assuring him everything was alright, everything was ok, everyone was ok, rubbing his back, carding through his hair, and he leaned into all of it, letting the tears slip down his face, washing away the last of his own fear. 

“I was so scared… I was so scared…” He gasped out, unable to even verbalize his fear, unable to say aloud what scenarios his mind had provided, just flashed of them, all of them, broken and bloody and dead, because he couldn’t protect them, Patton with a silver blade through his heart, because he couldn’t break the vampire’s control, it was as if this hug was the last key that proved to him this all was well and truly real. 

“I know, sweetie. I know. We were too.” Patton murmured, sending warmth rushing through him, filling him with affection and hope and love, the sense he was loved, and it very nearly overwhelmed him. After a long moment, his sobs died out, and he pulled away from the hug, wiping at his eyes, feeling lighter by a thousand pounds. 

“thanks.” He mumbled, a slight smile on his lips as he looked at each of them, his own smile reflected on each of their faces. 

“Of course, Virgil. Whatever you need.” Logan replied, gently squeezing his shoulder, shooting him a warm smile as he vanished back into the kitchen, now that the mini crisis seemed to be over. 

“You back in the land of the sentient yet, Princey?” He asked, greeted with a pillow being lightly chucked at his face, which he dodged easily. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He answered, peeking over the top of the pillow to see Roman grinning. 

“It really wasn’t bad at all, Virg. I wouldn’t mind doing it again. I mostly felt all warm and fuzzy.” Roman reassured, eyes soft and warm, making Virgil flush again. He frowned slightly, eyes flicking to the door of the guest bedroom, inside which Remy and Janus were resting. 

“You wanna go talk to them?” Patton asked softly, and he hesitated. 

“I… don’t know.” He replied honestly, frown growing. 

“They’ve been worried, kiddo.” 

“I know. Just… not yet. Not…” 

“That’s ok, Virgil. Take your time. Get some more rest, honey.” Patton kissed him softly on the forehead, offering up his lap. Virgil hesitated, then sighed, laying down so his head rested in Patton’s lap. He shivered slightly, peeking open his eyes as he felt a blanket being draped over him, Roman lingering, a hand on his shoulder. 

“Sleep well, Virgil.” He murmured, heading into the kitchen after Logan, no doubt to make sure he didn’t burn anything. Logan liked to cook, was good at it, too, but he often tried to do more than he could keep track of, and if someone else wasn’t there to help more than one pot would boil over, or something would set off the smoke alarm. 

“I just woke up. I shouldn’t be this tired, already.” Patton clucked his tongue, smoothing back Virgil’s hair at his muttering. 

“You’ve been through a lot, hon. Both your body with the change, and your mind from all the stress and fear and overwhelming emotions of the past few days. You were running on empty even before that, Virg. Let yourself get caught back up.” Patton’s hand carded gently through his hair, just barely scratching at his scalp, melting all the tension out of him instantly at the soothing motion, muscles relaxing he hadn’t even known were still tense. Patton was always the best at calming him down, and they’d only grown closer after the attack, but this… was something else. 

It was like Patton’s mere presence was enough to convince him he was perfectly, utterly, safe, like he could feel just a bit of what Patton was feeling, like they were… oh. Oh, of course. 

They were linked now. Peeking open his eyes just a bit allowed him to see the string of light blue, already stronger and more resilient than his connection to Janus and Remy.

He found he didn’t mind, being linked to Patton like this. Anyone else, he’d freak out a little, especially with how strong his bond had grown back over the past few days to Remy and Janus, the last thing he needed was someone else he could be called on by, but Patton… he’d already do anything and everything for Patton, so the bond didn’t change that. And he knew Patton would never, never, take advantage of it, never use it like Remus did, to control or hurt or influence his mind, at least, not in a harmful way. 

He could feel Patton doing it now. He didn’t think Patton even realized what he was doing at all, based on his steady motions and soft humming. Anyone else probably wouldn’t be able to recognize it as outside influence at all, but he had plenty of practice with mind manipulation and magic. He could feel a single tap against his mind as clearly as a stab to the gut, no one could force their way in without a fight. 

Except Patton, it seemed. Because Patton was ever so softly sending out waves of calm, of warmth, of contentment, of safety, and all of it was slipping right through his iron curtain defenses right into his brain. Then again, Patton had always seemed to be the exception to his walls. And Patton was always an open book, mentally, it was easy to read his thoughts even without any magic. 

“I can hear those gears turning, Virg. Something wrong?” Patton asked softly. He thought for a moment, then shook his head. 

“nah. Just thinkin. Nothing bad.” He mumbled back, letting himself fold fully into the low level sense of peace Patton was gently pushing him towards, more of a suggestion than a push, even, which is why he trusted it so easily. He smiled, as it washed over him, recognizing the feeling immediately, the same exact feeling he’d gotten when he turned, the pure essence of Patton and home. 

“I love you, Pat.” He mumbled, feeling Patton’s hand ghost across his cheek. 

“I love you too, kiddo. I… do. So much.” He slipped off to sleep, perfectly content, for the first time in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes to see Janus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one back again!

It was late, when he woke up. Roman wasn’t wrong about him being practically nocturnal, anyway, so it wasn’t all that surprising. What was surprising was that he felt actually rested and relaxed, probably due to the fact that his head was resting in Patton’s lap, Patton’s hand resting atop his head, clearly having fallen asleep stroking his hair. He smiled, feeling a wave of warmth and affection swirl through him as he carefully moved out of his lap, draping a blanket around him, which Patton promptly snuggled further into, without waking. 

Then his attention shifted. He could hear soft voices, muffled slightly, and his eyes drifted to the door. The Door, as it was in his mind, the door that made his heart race just a tad, that hid his father figure slash mentor slash teacher slash… slash the one who had hurt him the most out of anyone else in the world. He wanted so badly for that not to matter, to just throw himself back at Janus and forgive him for everything, he wanted to just go back to how it was before everything went so, so wrong. 

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t trust himself around Janus. He couldn’t trust Janus at all. He couldn’t trust him, because the voice in his head, that always spoke all his own doubts and anxieties and fears and worst nightmares, that voice whispered in Janus’s voice, in his tone, in his sweet, soft, dulcet voice that he always used to lull him into security before pulling the rug out from under him. 

But… but he had said he’d learned. From him leaving. He had learned. And as much as he didn’t trust (or at least want to trust) anything out of his mouth, that statement had some evidence to back it up. Because he’d been keeping track, of their activities, as much as he could, anyway. 

Following up on any suspicious deaths, on sudden disapearances, on message boards or facebook pages of people whose family members or loved ones had gone missing, especially if they explicitly stated they were some kind of mythical, or if they were a family of mythicals. Their usual targets. Because they hurt and hunted indiscriminately, or at least… at least they had. 

But once he had the courage to look into it, to look for what they’d been doing, who’d they hurt, after he left, he was surprised. Things had gone… quiet. Instantly, totally silent. He’d expected them to go on a rampage, for Janus to let out his anger and fury on the ones they hunted, but instead everything froze. 

Then a few months later, it started again. But it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t the whispered rumors of dark shadows, of demons in the night, of people missing without a trace from their homes, vanishing off the streets, bodies found in plain sight without any witnesses, people who had been normal members of society except for the fact they were also some form of mythical. It was those who had hurt others already, who were dangerous, who were cruel. 

So maybe… maybe Janus had meant it, when he said he’d changed. Remy had still seemed pretty ready to throw down, but, to be fair, Remy was always ready to throw down. And he hadn’t seen him in years, he had no way to know that Patton was safe, not when he’d spent his whole life thinking of them as the ‘enemy’. But he had come around pretty quickly. So maybe he’d been a little more lenient on his views than he’d always seemed to be. 

He didn’t know what he was doing even as he did it. He didn’t know why he was doing it. But something compelled him to move, compelled him to go to The Door, to shuffle his feet and feel his nervousness coiling in his stomach before he knocked, barely, just a soft tap, really, before he opened the door, stepping into the room, closing it behind him. 

“Virgil.” Janus murmured, halfway between hope and desperation, like a prayer. He could hear his heart beating, he could hear how it thumped faster at his presence, feel how it pulsed. And he could feel the worry and want and need radiating off of him, through the bond between them, and he wondered if Janus could feel anything from him, with the strength of the walls he’d erected around himself, judging from his and Remy’s concerned and confused faces, the answer was no. 

“Vee-“ 

“I want you. I want you so badly it hurts, I want you to be in my life, I want to believe it when you say you learned, I think you must have, cause, I mean, you still haven’t hurt Pat, and I know you would have by now if you were going to but I can’t tell if that’s because of me or just because of you, but I followed what I thought was you guys doing stuff since I left and it seemed like you were getting better and not actually hurting people who didn’t deserve it but I couldn’t be sure and I want to trust you I really, really do but everything in me is screaming that it’s a terrible idea that I’ll just get hurt again because you hurt me so badly last time, every time I want to open up I hear your voice in my head telling that I’m not worth it that no one wants me that who could love me and I’ve just barely started undoing all the damage you did to me and I feel like such an idiot for wanting this because I know how easy it would be to shatter me, just one word, just one word and you could break me so completely I would never be able to put myself together again, and it terrifies me, you terrify me, but I’d still throw away everything for you if you asked and maybe that’s what scares me the most because despite everything I still care, I care so much I would literally die rather than let anything happen to you, I was ready to die to get you away from Remus, and I don’t know how to stop caring, I can’t stop caring, and I just keep thinking it’s a mistake but I don’t want to stop, I don’t… I…” He was hyperventilating, he’d run out of breath, in his rant, he didn’t think he’d taken a single breath that entire time, the world fuzzing at the edges, colors bleeding into each other, he couldn’t seem to find his breath. 

Then there were arms around him. holding him close, sweeping him into a hug, the kind only Janus could execute perfectly, cradling his head gently against his chest, his arms supporting his back, using just enough pressure to make him feel steady but not enough to make him feel trapped, and somehow Janus was always the perfect temperature, just slightly cooler than him, so he didn’t overheat from the contact, and even now, even now, his mere presence surrounding him still screamed safety, safe, you’re safe, nothing can hurt you, and wasn’t that ironic, because Janus was the only thing that he knew with absolute certainty could anihalate him without even trying. 

“breathe, shadow. Deep breaths.” Janus murmured, and after a few moments he managed to follow suit, some of the tension leaking out of his shoulders, though it still thrummed through his veins. 

“I’m scared. I’m scared, I’m so scared, Dee, I don’t wanna be scared, but I don’t know how to stop, I don’t know how to stop and I’m so afraid of you, but I want you so badly and it hurts and I don’t know how to stop.” He stuttered out, clinging to Janus so hard he was sure his knuckles were white, already losing feeling in his hands from it. He felt shaky on his legs as he took in another gasping breath, realizing he was starting to cry, all of his repressed emotions regarding his past, regarding Janus, all of the conflicting thoughts and feelings welling to the surface was suddenly too much, hitting him all at once, now that he was actually confronting the source of all of his turmoil. “I’m s-scared.” He whispered again, crumbling to pieces, Janus scooping him up in one easily practiced fluid motion as his legs gave out from the sobs wracking his frame. 

“Oh my little shadow warrior. I’m sorry. I’m so… I’m sorry.” Janus answered, his own voice choked, pressing his forehead against Virgil’s, taking in the sense of him, the feel of him, his boy, so close. “I’m sorry I made such a mess of this.” He sat down on the bed, not changing his hold on Virgil, keeping him secure in his arms, never wanting to let go of him, never ever, wanting to let go of him again, and based on Virgil’s vice grip on his shirt, he felt the same, at least for the moment. He met Remy’s eyes from across the room, where he’d settled in a bean bag chair he’d dragged in from god knows where, asking for help, for what he should do, with his eyes. Remy tilted his head, then shrugged, a small smirk on his face. He scowled, softening as he felt Virgil shift, those dark eyes peering up at him. 

“Remy’s being a bastard, isn’t he?” He asked, voice watery but stable, and he chuckled, running his hand through Virgil’s hair. 

“Is he ever not a bastard?” Janus mumbled back, getting a squawk from Remy. “Oh, shut up, you know that’s the aesthetic you’re going for.” That got Remy grinning, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re lucky I like you, Vee.” Virgil snorted, sticking his tongue out, before tucking his head back against Janus’s chest, letting out a deep sigh that seemed to loosen something in his chest, fully melting against Janus, much to his surprise.

He felt the lump in his throat grow, that Virgil could still somehow trust him this much, enough to let him hold him, to let his eyes drift shut pressed against him, he was still surprised Virgil had come for him at all.

“I love you, Vee. I hurt you and I’m so sorry. I said what I did because I was afraid, I was afraid of losing you, and I knew you were slipping away from me, so I tried to cling harder and that made everything worse. I wish I hadn’t said any of it, I was angry and hurt, and I said what I did in anger, and I should never have used my power in anger.” He murmured, pressing his head against Virgil’s hair, letting out a long breath. “I’m sorry, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it right. Trying to fix what I’ve done, if you’ll let me. If you’ll have me.” 

“I… I don’t know…” Virgil replied, shaking his head, he wanted that, but he didn’t know if he could. 

“That’s alright, Vee. You don’t have to know right now. Take your time.” 

“I just wanna stay like this, for a bit.” He said, and Janus smiled, rocking just a bit, knowing Virgil would never admit it, but he liked the steady motion. 

“ok. We can do that.” Neither of them noticed when they drifted off, still cuddled together], Remy throwing a blanket over the two of them, before going in search of coffee.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remy have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! I told you it's not dead, just slow going.

Remy paused, entering the kitchen, surprised to see Logan already sitting at the table, a lukewarm mug of some kind of tea before him, though Remy didn’t know where in the world he managed to scrounge up tea from. It was late, or early, at this point, close to five in the morning, and he’d passed Patton, still asleep on the couch. He’d assumed Logan was sleeping somewhere, since he was the one who kept forcing the others to bed, when he knew they hadn’t slept. 

“Rough night?” He asked, moving to the coffee maker, starting a new batch. Janus always joked that he drank more creamer than coffee, but honestly he just needed all the energy he could get. Despite his moniker, he himself rarely slept a full night through. Logan just sighed, running his hands up through his hair. 

“Mmm, not a morning person, huh?” Remy continued, as the pot started to fill. “Neither is Jan, half the time I need to literally drag him out of bed. Virgil loved it when he was little, we’d work together to push him off.” 

“I noticed he was gone from the living room. Presumably he’s with Janus?” Logan asked, not looking up from where he was frowning slightly at the table top. 

“Yeah. They had a little heart to heart. I don’t know what that relationship is gonna look like in the morning, but for now they’re alright.” Remy let out a deep breath, shaking his head. “I didn’t realize, how much Jan had screwed Vee over. It’s no wonder, they’re both such absolute wrecks.” He took a sip of his coffee, not caring that it scalded his tongue. 

“Thank you. For helping him. When… when he brought us here. For getting him out and bringing him back to us. For… for making sure he woke up again.” His eyes flicked to Logan, at his soft words, the hitch in his voice. “I wasn’t sure he was going to, you know. I mean, I know I told Patton it was his best chance, that Virgil would accept it from him, and the first part was true, but the second was just conjecture. Patton… didn’t change easily. We nearly lost him, I thought we were going to lose him, and if Virgil had reacted negatively, no matter how slightly, he would not have recovered. He was in so much worse shape than Pat was, he was barely hanging on as it was, and if we’d lost him, if he’d died, I-“ Logan broke off, shaking his head. “I’m not good at this. At handling, showing, experiencing, feelings. But I know… I know I would lose myself completely if he’d died. It’s strange, one would think the fear would have abated, now that everyone is safe, but it seems now that the danger has passed it is all fully hitting me, what could have gone wrong.” 

“I… of course. No matter how angry I have ever been at Virgil, I would always have helped him, however I could. Then I would kicked his ass, of course.” Logan smiled slightly, before his face crumpled once again, and he hid it with a sip of his tea. 

“I never really… asked. What happened, with Patton? He’s newly turned, isn’t he?” Logan nodded, before his brows furrowed. 

“How did you know he was new?” Remy shrugged, sipping his coffee again.

“A lot of experience. New vampires tend to be a bit stronger, faster, they don’t quite know their own strength yet. And… well, if he’d been turned for a long time, the bond would have been stronger between him and Remus. Virgil wouldn’t have been able to break it.” Logan hmmed in thought, grimacing slightly at another drink of his tea. Remy rolled his eyes, grabbing the mug. 

“I’ll get you a new cup.” 

“It was… it was a normal hunt. Vampires reported, in one of the more poverty stricken areas on the edge of town. Lots of abandoned houses, broken down buildings, places to hide. Patton got separated from us, they lured him in. Virgil noticed and chased after. He got there… he got there in time and fought them off, I don’t know how he did, there was a pack of them, and he was alone, by the time we got there, I don’t know how he was even still standing. And Patton was bleeding out, but still alive, and Virgil wouldn’t let go of him, not until we got home, and got Patton treated, and all we could do was just… just wait. Then he turned. He didn’t die, he turned, but he was so afraid of himself, so afraid of hurting one of us, of hurting anyone, he wouldn’t leave his room. He wouldn’t let any of us near him, he wouldn’t feed, he was starving himself. It was Virgil, who finally got through to him. He was… god, I’d thought we were going to lose him, too, at first. When I got into that alley, and Virgil collapsed, I thought we’d lost them both, and I couldn’t do anything.” His voice was hoarse, and his shoulders slumped, as Remy handed him back the mug. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know, it was so… hard. On you. On him.” Remy answered, leaning against the table next to him, looking down at his face, which was etched with exhaustion. 

“You are a little hypocrite, aren’t you? When was the last time you slept, Logan?” 

“I have been.” Remy gave him a withering stare, and he sighed. “I have been trying. Truly. There is just too much going on up here, and no matter the strategy I employ, I cannot seem to settle my thoughts. Or I am… I am woken prematurely, by nightmares.” 

“Oh hun. That I can help with. If… if you’ll let me.” Remy said, surprised at his own hesitance. Because he could definitely help, but it wasn’t a matter of could or couldn’t, it was a matter of trust. Of Logan, trusting him to be in his head without manipulating or hurting him, and he hadn’t realized that Logan’s trust meant something to him. But the three of them, Patton, Roman, Logan, had snuck into his heart over the course of this whole drama, and he didn’t want to learn, now, that they didn’t trust him. 

“That would… be acceptable. If you don’t mind.” Remy smiled softly. 

“Wouldn’t have offered if I minded, babes. Now, come on, Lo.” He gently tugged Logan to his feet and through the living room, where Patton was still sleeping, down the hall, to the room Logan had been using as his. He guided Logan into bed, since he seemed unsure what he should do, exactly, pulling the blankets up over him, before sitting down on the edge of the bed, beside him.

“Now what?” Logan asked, and Remy could feel the tension thrumming through him. He set his sunglasses aside, huffing gently as he looked down at Logan. 

“Now you,” He murmured, a low rumble, almost a purr. “Relax.” His voice echoed, deep reverberating sound, as his eyes glowed a soft blue, staring deeply into Logan’s, the surprise on his face quickly morphing into ease, as his magic took effect. He could feel the turmoil, in Logan’s mind, the thoughts and feelings swirling together, and with a gentle push, he sent them floating away, emptying the surface of anything and everything, hearing Logan’s small gasp. 

“Shhh, sweetie.” He brushed back Logan’s hair, stroking his cheek, feeling Logan shudder at the motion, though he leaned into the touch, eyes absent and hazy. “There we go. Just sink, deep, deep, dep down, into the warm, quiet dark. Nothing can touch you there. Nothing bad can happen. Everything is soft and sweet and kind.” Logan shivered again, eyes drifting closed, as Remy’s glowed brighter, Logan on the verge of slipping. He sent one last blip of power at him, gently pushing him down, through his mind, sinking to the depths, where nothing else could reach, no thoughts could find him, until he was sure no dreams would come. “Now. Sleep.” He murmured, half whispering, half speaking directly into Logan’s mind, smoothing the last of his inhibitions away. 

He smiled, as he came back to himself. Logan’s eyes were closed and still behind their lids, all the tension eased out of his usually rigid frame, looking for once almost as soft as Remy knew him to actually be. His chest rose and fell in a deep, steady pattern, and Remy slipped his glasses back on, ready to leave, mission accomplished. 

But Logan stirred, just slightly, his hand just barely brushing Remy’s, before he relaxed once more, turned on his side, clearly attuned to Remy’s presence and warmth. 

“Alright, Lo. Don’t need to tell me twice.” He murmured, moving so he was more comfortable, letting himself idly play with Logan’s hair, stroke his forehead, pet his cheek, Logan somehow relaxing further into every touch.

He was so gentle, Logan. Everything in his mind was a jumbled, confused, mess. Well, all his emotions were, anyways. Facts, figures, information, that was all meticulously sorted and stored for easy access. But his feelings, his fears, those were a disaster, it was no wonder he couldn’t sleep, he was so overwhelmed by them all. Even his fears, none of them were for himself, they were all about something happening to the others, something happening to… to him and Dee. They’d need to work on that, work on getting his mind a little more sorted. Though with everything that had happened, it’s not like Logan could be blamed, for being overwhelmed. 

“It’s alright, hun. It’s all alright.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Janus work out their problems.

He woke up sharply, almost panicking, for a moment, because he didn’t recognize where he was, it was dark, and for a moment, for a heart stopping moment, he thought none of it had been real, it had all been an illusion, and he was back in the lair, about to be played with until he went mad. 

“Vee?” Came the sleepy voice, and the darkness against him shifted, revealing Janus, blinking his eyes open, yawning as he focused in on him. “You alright?” 

Janus. He was curled against Janus. That was all. It still wasn’t nothing, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the alternative his mind had thought up, the alternatives still dancing at the edges of his mind, carried over from sleep. He took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, steadying himself. 

“m fine.” He mumbled, slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes, wincing at a touch to his shoulder. 

“Vee-“ 

“I’m fine, ok Janus? Just… just drop it.” He snapped, remorse filling him as soon as he said it, he knew Janus was just worried, and he felt… not at ease, around him, but better than he had, and he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“ok. I’m sorry, shadow. I shouldn’t push.” And wasn’t that different, too? Before, Janus would never have stopped pushing, would have gotten the words to spill right out of his mouth before he even knew what was happening, then would have found just the right way to use them against him, to tether him tighter and closer, until he was suffocating. 

Maybe… maybe he really had, learned a thing or two. 

“Should we go see if anyone else is up yet?” He shrugged, listening.

“Pat’s just getting up. Roman’s making breakfast.” He muttered, trying to hide the slight quaver in his voice. 

“virgil?” He let out a shaking breath, turning to actually look at Janus, skirting over his eyes, even when he wasn’t using his magic, those eyes always drew him in, turned him to putty, and he didn’t dare meet them, or everything would come spilling out. 

“I… what happened. Last night. If you really… if you meant it, even just most of it, I… I would be ok. With you staying around. Maybe not… not all the time, but just… visits. Yeah?” He fiddled with his sleeve, nervous. 

“Of course, Vee. Whatever you want, I’ll respect it.” His brow furrowed a bit at that, remembering something else Remy had said. 

“You could feel me. All… all this time, you knew where I was, didn’t you? You could have found me, tracked me down at any moment. That’s how Remy found me. He said that it didn’t matter, that I hadn’t used my magic, we were still bound, and he could still find me.” Janus sighed, shifting so he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Virgil, though he looked down at the ground, hands in his lap. 

“I… could. I could feel you. I didn’t know who you were with, or the exact address or anything, but following the bond, I could have easily found you at any given moment, yes.” 

“Why didn’t you?” His gaze did slip to Virgil then, though he was still staring off at the floor, lost in the distance, no doubt turning over this puzzle in his head. “It would have been so easy, especially after that first week, to coax me back in, to convince me to come back, to not… you could have made my life hell. I’d have expected you to, with how angry you were. I thought my only course was to run as far and as fast as I could, but even that wasn’t enough, not in the end, so why didn’t you come after me?” Virgil’s voice was a tad too even, too tense, and Janus knew the weight behind his answer, how much this meant to Virgil, to know, and he sighed again, shaking his head. 

“You… chose to leave. That was always your right, Virgil. Just because I never expected it to happen, just because I was hurt and angry and furious, it didn’t change that.   
You didn’t see, what you leaving did to me. I was angry, at first, more hurt, really, but I turned that into anger. Then I was miserable and sad and falling apart, and that hurt more, really, because I knew I could find you, I knew if I did I could win you back, but I wouldn’t let myself take this from you. Not when you’d made it so clear, you were out.  
Then I was just numb. I just… everything was a haze. Nothing mattered, I didn’t think I mattered, Remy was the only thing that even kept me alive, I think I would have just wasted away, without him making me take care of myself. And I made him swear to me, he would leave you alone, he wouldn’t go searching, wouldn’t go after you, not unless something dire happened. And even then, I hoped he wouldn’t. This… I’d hoped he’d just run. Just run, and leave me behind and leave you out of it. And even though it no doubt saved my life, I’m still sorry he didn’t.   
I wanted you back, Vee. I wanted you back so badly it ached, but not at the expense of… of you, of your happiness or peace, or whatever you’d managed to make for yourself. I know I did so much wrong. I know it doesn’t fix anything, it doesn’t excuse anything, that I did it out of fear and my misguided attempt to keep you safe by keeping you with me, but that’s what it was.   
So, yes. I could have found you, at any time. But I chose not to. Because you didn’t want to be found. And I’d already taken so much away from you, I wouldn’t take that, too.” He sat perfectly still, as he felt Virgil slip a hand into his, afraid even breathing would shatter this moment. 

“thank you. For letting me go. I know… it wasn’t easy. It wasn’t easy to leave.” Janus let out a low breath, slowly leaning against Virgil, unsure if that action would scare him away, but he stayed, leaning back himself. 

“We both needed it. The distance. I didn’t get it, at first, but once I calmed, once some time had passed, I started to. You needed time to grow, to decide for yourself, who you were going to be. And I... I was young, too, Vee. I didn’t really know what I was doing, raising you, I was so scared of doing something wrong, that I did everything wrong without realizing it. I needed to grow up, too.” He was surprised again, as Virgil pressed close, tucking himself under his arm, face pressed against his shirt. He didn’t hesitate, wrapping Virgil in his arms, pressing a kiss to his head. 

“I missed this. Me and you, like this, like… like…” Like before it all became too much. Janus knew what he meant. 

“I know. I did too, Vee. And I’m just… I’m so glad you’re ok.” 

“Are you? You were hurt…” he broke off at the memory of Dee, broken on the ground behind him, trying to stop him, too weak to even stand. 

“I’m better. You were out of it for a long while, shadow, I had plenty of time to heal. Things are still sore, still bruised, still sensitive, but nothing is open, yet. I’m mostly just… just tired. Last night was the first truly deep sleep I’ve had in a long while.” 

“Coulda asked Remy.” 

“It only works so many times in a row, before your mind figures out the trick of it. Or at least mine did. Then I’d have to go a week without, to reset it, and if I used Remy three days in a row, it would be shot again. Gave up, after a while.” Virgil let out a small huff, before slipping off the bed to his feet, helping pull Janus to his, not letting go, as they made their way through the living room to the kitchen.

Virgil yelped, as something warm and soft barreled into him, and it took his mind a moment to catch up, and realize it was Patton, hugging him tight, and he immediately relaxed, letting out a huge breath as he slumped into Patton’s arms. 

“Jesus Pat, give me a heart attack, why don’t you?” He murmured, Patton immediately stepping away, eyes wide. 

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t mean-“ 

“It’s ok, Pat. I know you’re just a little enthusiastic sometimes.” He half smiled, as he opened his arms, Patton immediately hugging him once more, and he relaxed further, closing his eyes and leaning into the contact. 

It was so strange, the bond between them. He could feel it, could feel how it was influencing him, making him even more attached to Patton than he’d usually be, his touch even more settling. And of course, he could feel Patton slightly, in his mind, just a soft touch against his consciousness that radiated safety, warmth, protection. He could feel, how that could be used to control him, how a push at that tenuous barrier would send Patton into his head, could plant thoughts, ideas, memories, orders. He knew Patton wouldn’t, but that didn’t change that he could, and it was so… intimidating, in a way, scary, how attuned his body and mind were to everything and anything Patton. 

It was different than his bond to Remy and Janus. That bond, even at its strongest, wouldn’t allow them to control him, not really. At its height, they could call him to them, using a specific and complicated spell, when close they could sense each other, speak mind to mind, they could get feelings and intentions from each other. But it wouldn’t allow any one of them to force or compel the others to do anything.

Patton could. And it hadn’t felt like such a big deal, last night, but now, in the daylight, more awake and aware, he couldn’t help but shiver at the power Patton now held over him, regardless of the fact that he knew Patton would never use it, it was still there, still felt a bit like the walls were closing in on him, and he hated that he felt that way because it was Patton, who had never done a single thing to make him worthy of this doubt and fear. 

“kiddo?” Patton asked, and he realized he’d pulled back, was looking at him with soft concern, and he realized Patton must have said his name a few times, already. 

“Sorry. Just… thinking.” Patton hummed appreciatively, the concern still sparkling in his eyes, and Virgil shook his head minutely. He didn’t want to talk about this, yet. About any of it, yet. He just needed some time, to sort it all out in his own head, he hadn’t really had that yet, between being ill and turning and the ungodly amount of sleeping he’d been doing. Patton’s eyes crinkled further, but he dropped it, for now at least. 

“Where’s Lo?” He asked instead, changing the topic, and Roman chuckled, from where he was scrambling eggs. 

“He let Remy help him to sleep. He’s out like a light, and Remy won’t leave his side. Every time he tries, Logan starts waking up and to quote Remy ‘that just won’t do’.” Janus snorted, slipping into one of the chairs at the kitchen island. 

“sounds about right. Where in the world did you get the ingredients for this?” Janus asked, looking at the eggs, the bacon frying in a different pan, oatmeal going in another, a bowl of fruit cut up on the table. 

“I ran to the store. I was going to go crazy if I had to eat another Ramen cup, Remy needs to start stocking some real food, how has he not died from scurvy?” Roman complained. 

“This week on buzzfeed unsolved.” Virgil muttered, making Janus laugh, though he tried to stifle it. 

“Glad to see you’re still staying up watching conspiracy videos.” 

“They aren’t conspiracy videos. They’re documentaries.” Virgil snarked back, sticking out his tongue, before sitting down on a stool himself, resting his head on it, atop his arms, watching Roman cook, acutely aware of Patton, some part of him always attuned to his movements, and honestly, it was driving him crazy. Not to mention, everything was so… much. The clanking of dishes, as Roman started doling out plates, their voices speaking, the greasy smell of the bacon, the bitterness of the coffee, it was all overwhelming, and he stood abruptly, forcing an even expression to his face, as all attention turned to him. 

“I’m gonna go get some air.” 

“Do you want me to come with?” Patton, and he shook his head, keeping his voice steady. 

“No, I just… I’ll be fine.” It was cloudy outside, and he’d be completely covered with his hoodie, anyway. Sun didn’t actually turn vampires to dust, but it did give them pretty severe sunburns, even with fairly short exposure. He’d always been prone to sunburn anyway, so that wasn’t really anything new, anyways. 

“Oh. Ok.” He heard Patton answer softly, missing the worry on his face as he was already slipping out the back door, finding a sturdy pine and scrambling his way up it in a heartbeat. Even that was easier, now, he was stronger, faster, and he let out a long breath, as he leaned against the trunk, one knee tucked to his chest, the other stretched out across the limb. He just needed space, right now, he just needed this quiet emptiness, the soft sounds of squirrels foraging, the wind making the pine needles rustle against each other, birds chirping and pinecones occasionally dropping. He let his mind settle into the quiet, drifting with it, falling into the familiar rhytm of meditation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long ride, but we're finally at the end!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, commenting, and sticking with me through my absolute chaotic undefined posting schedule. Your patience is always appreciated.

“I should-“ 

“No. You shouldn’t.” Janus cut Patton off, whose gaze turned to him, eyes narrowed, bristling slightly. 

“He needs someone.” 

“He needs space.” He answered, and Patton’s eyes actually flashed red, an almost snarl on his face.

“Patton. Look at me.” Roman said softly, stepping between him and Janus, hands held up placatingly. “I know you’re worried about him. I am too. But think about how overwhelmed you were, when you first turned. He hasn’t had any time, to settle in to it. To figure out what he feels, how he feels. He’s not going anywhere. He’s just outside, in the yard. He’s perfectly safe. No one is keeping him from you. But if you don’t give him time, he’s going to feel smothered, and you’ll chase him away.” As he spoke, Patton relaxed, the glow fading from his eyes, a frown settling across his face, but he nodded. 

“ok. I’m… I’m sorry, Janus, I didn’t meant to snap, like that, I don’t know what…” 

“It’s ok, Patton. It’s something we just need to be a bit careful about. New sires, especially first time sires, tend to be very protective and sensitive towards their sired. I’m not surprised, that me telling you to give him space triggered those instincts. Anything that could be read as someone trying to keep you two separated, or someone upsetting Virgil will be read as a threat.” Patton frowned harder, fiddling with his cardigan. 

“I don’t want to keep snapping at you guys. Or… or hurt one of you, because you say something or suggest something I don’t like.” 

“It’ll settle. It’s always more intense, for the first week or so, then it settles. It’s like… parental instincts, kicked up to a ten. No one wants to see their baby hurt, or upset, or scared. It’s natural. You just have to be careful, to not overstep, to let him have his independence. I… well. I was never all that good, at giving him independence.” Patton softened, looking towards the door. 

“That is what it is. I’ve always been protective, of everyone, especially Virgil. But it does feel like… more, now. Like another layer, on top of that fondness, a warmth, almost a heat. And that heat flares up into a fire, when I feel like someone is getting between us, that wipes out any actual thought besides Virgil. Does he… feel this too?” Janus shrugged, taking a gulp of coffee. 

“From what I understand, not exactly. Sometimes it manifests as romantic interest, adoration, that sort of thing. I think Virgil is more likely to feel almost like he would towards a parent or guardian. Fondness, love, trust, and of course he’ll be equally protective of you, looking to you for guidance and affection and reassurance. All in all, I don’t think much really changes between you two, it just got a bit more… intense.”

“Oh.” Patton said softly, brows creased. “Is that why I can, I dunno, feel him? It’s like there’s a little bit of him, in the back of my head, and I can tell kinda where he is, and kinda what he’s feeling.” 

“That would be part of it, yes.” Janus answered, though his gaze flicked to the door, a bit of worry flashing across his face, before he smoothed it away. “And he’s going to be sensitive to that, too. Because that little sense of him? That’s how you would control him, if you wanted to. You could get into his head, that way, and it would be a fight, because he’s been exposed to mind magic before, he’d tell, what was happening, but he wouldn’t be able to fight you back. You need to be careful, what you send through that link, Patton, you need to not let anything, I mean anything, slip through there unintentionally. He can’t handle someone else rifling around in his head.” 

“I wouldn’t-“ 

“We know you wouldn’t, Pat. That doesn’t stop it from being scary that you could, and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. Especially with everything that’s happened.” Roman rested a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly. “Now, let’s go do something else, for a while. We all need to relax.” 

“Remy’s got a Wii stashed around here somewhere. I’ll pull it out, and hook it up. He’s got enough games, I’m sure we’ll find something to play.” Janus answered, an ‘aha’ coming from the living room a moment later. 

“Come on, pat. He’ll come in when he’s ready.” Roman said softly, tugging him into motion. He followed with a low sigh, glancing towards the door one last time, before trailing Roman into the living room and flopping back onto the couch, laughing slightly at Janus trying to get the wii working.  
…  
Virgil's head snapped up, as he heard the door open, relaxing marginally as he saw it was Logan, hesitantly stepping into the yard. He smirked slightly, at the bewildered expression on his face, no doubt trying to find him.

“up here, teach.” He called, smirk growing as Logan jumped, before finding him in the tree, letting out a huff.

“Honestly, you do nothing to dispel Roman's belief that you are actually a cat disguised as a human.”

“I’m not. A human, that is, obviously I’m three cats in a trench coat.” He answered, though something in him twinged at the admission.

“You may not be physiologically human, anymore, but you are still human, Virgil. More so than most, because you never hesitate to help someone who needs it, no matter the cost to yourself.” Virgil ducked his head, the way that meant he was embarrassed or didn’t know what to do with what had just been said.

“You know how I am about change, Lo.” He mumbled softly, shoving his hair back out of his face.

“Ah. So is this about you, or is this about us?” he let out a sigh, looking down at Logan.

“both? It’s just… a lot. I never intended for any of you to know about my past. And I never thought or, or wanted to ever see Remy and Janus again.  
But… they’re here. And it’s actually… it’s ok. And you all know and we’re ok, and I’m a vampire now, which is also ok, and Patton is…and I know he wouldn’t… but it’s still… it’s just everything happening all at once. It’s too much, Lo. There’s just too much.” He hated how his voice came out in a whine, and he felt like a child complaining.

“Virgil. Come here, please.” He complied almost on auto pilot, slipping down the tree in moments, standing before Logan. He was surprised, when Logan stepped forwards, pulling him into a tight embrace. He froze, for a moment, then let out a small half sob, hugging Logan back tightly, pressing his head into the taller man's shoulder. 

“it’s overwhelming. I know I can’t imagine just how overwhelming it really is to be going through all this. I know the change isn’t easy. I know loud noises and bright lights and too much motion can trigger headaches and overstimulation, especially at first. I know you can feel and hear and see so much more, and move so much faster and are so much physically stronger than before. I know on its own, that’s a lot to adjust to.  
And there’s so much more going on, emotionally, between Janus and Remy coming back into your life, and the trauma you’ve been through from rescuing Janus, no, don’t argue, it was trauma. You Nearly died, you had to fight Patton, you almost became Remus's puppet, that is trauma.  
And it is ok, to be scared. It is ok to be scared of all the change. It is ok to be scared of Patton.” His breath hitched and he shook his head.

“It isn’t. He hasn’t done anything, it’s not fair of me, it’s not fair to him!”

“Shhh. It is, Vee. You’ve had so many bad experiences with mind magic, with magical ties, with bonds and power like the kind Patton now has over you. You have every right to be unsettled by it, and thus, by Patton. It’s alright. It’ll be alright.”

“I want… to believe that, I really, really do.” His voice came out as a hoarse whisper, and he felt Logan squeeze a little tighter.

“I love you, virg. And I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you can believe it. To make sure you feel safe and protected and ok.” Virgil let out another sharp breath, and Logan could feel the wet spot on his shirt growing, though he didn’t comment, didn’t pull away, simply stayed, swaying slightly with Virgil in his arms, until Virgil finally sniffed and pulled away, scrubbing at his eyes with his sweater sleeves, before wrapping his arms around himself. 

“thanks, Lo.” He mumbled, feeling self conscious about his outburst, about the tears he could still feel staining his cheeks. 

“Of course, Virgil. Shall we head back inside, or do you need some more time?” Virgil cleared his throat, before shaking his head. 

“Nah. Let’s… let’s go in. I think I’ll be ok, for now.” 

“Alright. But if you start feeling overwhelmed or overstimulated, let someone know, so we can help eliminate the sources of the sensory overload. We will help however we can, with whatever we can.” 

“ok, Lo.” And Virgil slipped a hand into his as they headed inside.   
…  
“SON OF A BITCH!” Virgil flinched immediately, letting out a soft hiss, at the sudden shout, Logan squeezing his hand to help ground him, lips pursed. 

“And I win!” Came the shout a moment later from Remy, followed by a sharp huff from Roman, whom Remy had no doubt displaced. 

He peeked around the corner into the living room, seeing everyone sitting, either on the couch or around the floor, rotating wii remotes, mario kart running on the screen. He smirked, slinking in and leaning against the wall, letting go of Logan. 

“Blue shell?” He asked, Roman scowling all the confirmation he needed. “He always does that, personally, I’m convinced he’s hacked the system so whichever character he plays gets ‘em whenever they’re in second.” 

“Or I’m just that good, babes.” Remy answered, finger gunning him. He rolled his eyes. 

“No one’s that good, Rems, especially not you.” He grinned again, at Remy’s mock outrage. 

“Glad to see you’re feeling better, shadow.” Janus cut in softly, from where he was sitting in a bean bag chair, choosing to simply survey the chaos, from his posture, Virgil guessed he’d been resting with his eyes closed, not quite asleep. He shrugged, a flicker passing over his eyes. 

“Yeah, I guess. Lo… helped. It’s just… a lot, all at once.” He mumbled, shifting on his feet, glancing at Patton on the couch, before his gaze darted away. 

“Virg? Can I… talk to you, for a sec?” Patton asked softly, and he bit his lip, but nodded, following Patton out of the room, back to the kitchen. 

“What’s up, Pat?” He asked, hating the uneasiness that ran through him, the stupid, stupid fear. 

“When you went outside, Janus helped me understand some things, about being a… a sire. About how we can sense each other, and I in particular, could use it to… to make you do things.” He winced, hiding it well, but not well enough, if the slight sound of distress Patton made was anything to go by. 

“I know you wouldn’t, Pat, it’s fine-“ 

“It isn’t. I know you trust me, kiddo, but that amount of power, well, I don’t like it either. I don’t like that I could hurt you, even on accident, by just slipping and letting something through. And I know for how scary it is for me, it’s at least ten times worse for you, because you’ve already been hurt, like that.” He sighed, looking down at the ground. 

“There’s nothing you can do about it, Pat, it’s part of the territory. It’s just… a thing, now.” He answered, surprised as Patton shook his head. 

“I can promise. You can use your magic and make it a binding promise, can’t you?” He blinked, mind going blank for a moment, before restarting. 

“Pat, that’s, I mean, I could, but that’s a really bad idea, there’s consequences, for breaking that, I don’t think-“ 

“I wouldn’t promise that I would never let anything slip through, or that I wouldn’t accidently use the bond to check in on your mood. Just… just that I will never, ever, use my position to force you to do something you didn’t want to do. Just that. There’s no justifiable reason I would ever break that promise, so I don’t have any reason not to make it, whatever the consequences are.” Patton’s eyes were serious, his voice serious, in a way it rarely ever was, and Virgil didn’t need magic to sense the determination and resolve flooding through Patton.

“I… you’re serious. You’d actually…” he trailed off, feeling a lump grow in his throat. “You don’t know what it would do, if you broke it.” 

“Whatever it did, I’d deserve it, Virgil. If I hurt you like that, I’d deserve whatever the world wanted to throw at me.” He barely thought, before he hugged Patton, pressing close against his shoulder, Patton’s arms coming around him a moment later, enfolding him in warmth as he cooed, soothing him softly. 

“Oh, honey, I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“It’s not… that. It’s enough, Pat, it’s just… it’s enough that you would do that, for me. And I know, I know you’d never, but I still…” 

“I know, Virg. And that’s ok, it’s ok, honey. It’s all going to be ok.” 

And for once, for once, Virgil thought yes. 

Yes, it was going to be ok.


End file.
